The Beginning of the Best
by HCPhillips 'Dreamweaver37
Summary: Supernatural AU: Sam Winchester is a detective who's hunting down a monster. And Dr. Gabriel Novak is the psychiatrist who might be his best chance of catching him. The detective is finding out that Dr. Novak might be his best chance for a lot of things. Sabriel, and Destial if you look close enough. One shot for this story, but more to come in this universe.


_A/N _Hello lovies. Just so you know, soon my pen name will change to dreamweaver 37 which is my name on Adult Fan .

_I'm not getting paid enough for this._

Gabriel Novak laid his head down on his desk as his last patient left for the day. She was rich, over privileged, and had a plethora of woes that were all of her own making. She paid 240$ an hour once a week to come and complain about how awful her life was. She would wail and lament over how unhappy she was, how she didn't have any real friends or prospects, how her kids didn't respect her and her husband didn't love her. Gabriel would lay out all the ways she could fix her life. He would her give tools to use for genuine self- improvement, so she could help herself and her family to become happier.

And she would ignore them all.

Oh, she would promise to try them. She would swear to implement the changes she needed to. She would declare that from this day forward, she would be a new woman. Then she would go back to her life and keep doing all the things she always did to make herself and those around her miserable. Gabriel knew how this ended. Her husband would start cheating on her soon, if he wasn't already, and she would find out. Then she would scream on for session after session about how the problem had been him all along. She'd be remarried to another unfortunate rich idiot in a few years, and the cycle would start again.

_I want a cocoa- tini. _Gabriel sat at his desk for another few moments until a rumpled haired, blue eyed man stuck his head into the psychiatrist's office.

"Gabe? You promised me dinner. Judy said you're done for the day, so let's get moving." Gabriel's younger brother stepped into his office, and looked around. "I thought you were going to redecorate your office? I have to tell you, the 'please don't have a psychotic break' peach you have going in here is _not_ working._"_

"That's painfully helpful, Castiel. Really. And I am going to redecorate. As soon as I find a temporary office I can use while I have the work done. " Gabriel stood up and stretched. "And when did I promise to buy you dinner?"

"Yesterday-ish. It must have slipped your mind. Now move it. I made us reservations at Blue." Castiel smiled sweetly, and tossed Gabriel his jacket.

"In other words you want a free meal." Gabriel rolled his eyes as he pulled his suit coat on and grabbed his wallet from his desk.

"Oh please. You have no life outside work. I am making sure you don't go postal someday and climb a bell tower. This is not me trolling for a free meal. This is me doing my brotherly duty." Castiel batted his big blue eyes, and tried looking righteous.

"You are so full of crap." Gabriel retorted. He had to laugh at the look on his brother's face though. Righteous on Castiel just looked _wrong._ "For God's sake, stop looking at me like that. It's making me paranoid."

Castiel cackled, and slung his arm over his older brother's shoulder. As they headed out to the car, Gabriel seemed to relax a little, and Castiel heaved a private sigh of relief. He worried about Gabe. His older brother had been a bastion of safety and sanity as he was growing up, and that sense of security remained even now. But Gabriel took so much responsibility on himself. He used to be a pranking smart ass who loved making the people around him laugh. For the last few years though, he'd turned more somber, and some of the joy had clearly left him. Castiel understood why; the two of them had a rough childhood, and adulthood had brought its own pain. But Gabriel used to be able to laugh anyway. He had something inside him that fueled him and gave him hope. Castiel wasn't sure where that something went, but he wished Gabe could find it again.

Dinner was as boisterous as Castiel could make it. Gabriel was tolerant, as always, and he even smiled a little at his brothers shameless flirting with the waiter, the busboy, and the hostess, who offered them a free desert. Castiel had that effect on males and females alike. He was gorgeous, and had a deep rumbly voice that could jump from a bedroom voice that made a person shiver, to a light, naughty, flirty little thing that made people blush with the words that usually came out of his mouth when he used that voice.

As they ate dinner, Castiel tried in his own unsubtle way to pump his brother for information on his personal life. Gabriel sighed. This was par for the course.

"Soooo….meet anyone interesting lately?" Castiel asked.

"Very smooth, Castiel. Subtle, like a brick to the side of the head." Gabriel observed.

"I learned subtly from you, Dr. Novak. Like right now? You trying to use your oh so clever sarcasm to skirt the question? Yeah..nice try. Now out with it." Castiel retorted.

Gabriel sighed again.

"Castiel, I work 10 hour days most of the time. On the weekends I just want a little break from the people I deal with the rest of the week. So no, I haven't been out trolling for ass like some people that shall remain nameless." Gabriel replied.

"Gabe, it isn't even that I want you to get laid. I mean, don't get me wrong. I think getting your pipes cleaned would do you a world of good."Castiel reached out and put a hand on his older brother's arm. "I worry. Gabriel, you used to _laugh_. You used to take some pleasure out of living, but lately you just seem…sad. I know how hard it is to see her like she is now but we-"

"I do not want to talk about this, Castiel. If you keep it up, I am getting up and leaving." Gabriel's voice was flat, and cold.

Castiel flinched a little, and surprised his older brother. The younger man stood up and his eyes looked suspiciously wet.

"Has it occurred to you even once that maybe _I need _to talk about it? Your childhood didn't happen in a vacuum, Gabriel! I was there too, and I went through the same things you did! _My mother was sick too, and it hurt me as much as it did you._ The only difference is that you've made yourself a martyr to it." Castiel pulled his wallet out and threw down a couple of bills. "I can't do this with you tonight. I don't have the energy or the will." Castiel walked out of the restaurant, and Gabriel saw him swipe the back of his hand over his face as he went.

The older man slumped in his chair a little.

_Shit. _

Gabriel stood and tossed some more cash on the table, then hurried after his brother. The younger man was already gone though, and Gabe doubted he'd go back to his apartment. He flipped open his cell phone and hit the speed dial.

*_This is Castiel Novak. Leave a message!*_

"Castiel, I'm sorry. I didn't know you needed to talk about it. Call me back." Gabriel closed his phone then, and headed to his car. He was parked by an alley, and out of habit, he glanced down it as he unlocked his car door, just in case. He saw something sticking out from behind a dumpster that made him freeze.

It was a woman's foot.

Sam Winchester sipped at the swill in his cup that was supposed to be coffee and grimaced. _I don't get paid enough for this._ He returned to the photos in front him, feeling a mix of rage and frustration. No matter how many times he looked, he never saw anything new. And that fact left him feeling impotent and angry. He looked up as the desk sergeant stuck his head into his office, looking apologetic, and sad. _Fuck, not again._

"Detective Winchester, we have another one. Out in the alley behind Blue's, that high end place on 12th street. Looks like the same guy." The sergeant said.

Sam sighed and stood up, slipping his gun into his holster as he did.

"I'm on my way. Call Detective Milton and have her meet me." he instructed.

"Will do, sir."

When Sam arrived at the crime scene, he found his partner already there, talking to a man in a suit. The guy had his back to Sam, and the detective caught himself thinking, _nice ass._ Then he shook his head. He was working 15 hour days, and was under a crippling amount of stress. It was clearly affecting him. Eyeballing a witness's ass was about as unprofessional as it gets. He walked over, and Detective Milton looked up.

"Hey, Sam. This is Dr. Gabriel Novak. He found the body. I think you should hear what he has to say." Anna was a canny cop, and Sam had a lot of respect for her. He was a cop in a fairly small town and he was open about his sexuality. A few cops had given him shit about it until he put him them in their place. Anna was never like that. Her only criteria for a partner were competence and a willingness to work the same insane hours she did. Sam met both those. After 4 years as partners and close friends, they had the highest solve rate in the department. If Anna said this guy was worth hearing, Sam planned on listening.

He turned to the smaller man, and gave an internal sigh. _Gorgeous from the front too. Of course. _Sam just held a polite hand out though, and kept his face calm and neutral.

"Hi, I'm Detective Sam Winchester. Can you tell me what you told Detective Milton?"

The doctor sighed, and ran a hand over his face. Sam could sympathize. He knew what these murders looked like, and they were disturbing as hell.

"I was leaving Blue's. I was there with my brother, but he left before I did. When I was unlocking the car door, I looked down the alley and saw a woman's foot. I went to see if I could help her. I'm a doctor, and I thought…I _hoped _she was just unconscious. When I got there though, it was clear she was dead. I checked her pulse anyhow, and she was cold, so I called 911." The doctor paused, and glanced at Anna. She nodded. "Whoever did this…they _will _do it again. The murders are highly ritualized and the body was clearly posed. He's done it before, and he'll do it again. Everything about the scene screamed compulsion, repetition, and rage. He has to do this. And he'll keep doing it until you stop him."

The coroner came over before Sam could respond to that and spoke to Sam.

"It was another dump job. The victim is between 18 and 21, and she's been dead about 8 hours."

"Thanks, Dave." Sam said. He turned back to Gabriel. "Dr. Novak, forgive me for asking, but where were you between noon and two o'clock today?"

The doctor didn't look offended. He handed Sam a card. It had a business address and phone number on it.

"I got to my office at 7:30am. My secretary can vouch for me. I was in two different sessions between the times in question, and there is only one way out of my office. I have security cameras too, and they record all the comings and goings. I can get the recordings if you need them." Gabriel replied.

Sam looked pleased.

"I doubt we'll need them. But when someone finds a body, we have to ask." Dr. Novak nodded, and Sam continued. "Can I ask what made you draw the conclusions you did about the murder scene?"

"I'm a psychiatrist. I also have my doctorate in forensic psychiatry. This is not the first murder scene I've looked at." Gabriel replied.

"Are you in law enforcement?" Anna asked now.

"No. I was going to join the FBI at one point, but some family issues got in the way. I have a private practice now, but I consult from time to time with different police departments across the state." Gabriel told her.

Sam and Anna glanced at each other.

"Dr. Novak, I gotta be honest. Once we clear your alibi, we could really use your help." Sam said.

"I'd be happy to help out if I can. You'll need my whereabouts for all the murders. It would save time if you could tell me how far back to get my records." Gabriel told him.

Sam sighed.

"We'll need them for the last three months."

Gabriel raised an eyebrow. Sam knew what the look meant, and shook his head.

"Can you come to my office tomorrow? Say around…two o'clock? I can have you cleared by then, and I'll be free to give you more details."

"Alright. My day ends early tomorrow, so that should work." Gabriel agreed. "So I assume I'm free to go?"

"Yeah. Go ahead. And thanks again for your help." Anna told him.

Gabriel nodded, and climbed into his car. Sam watched as he drove off, then turned around to find his partner grinning a little.

"He is kind of adorable isn't he?" she asked.

"Oh God. I am begging you not to go there. Let's just get to work." Sam headed off toward another body he didn't want to see, and heard his partner chuckle as she followed.

When Gabriel got home, he found Castiel sitting on the front steps of his house. His younger brother looked tired, and his blue eyes were a little red rimmed. Gabriel went and sat next to him.

"I'm sorry Cassie. I know you miss her. It was inconsiderate of me to assume you didn't need to talk about it." he said quietly.

Castiel rested his head on his older brother's shoulder. He didn't say anything, which didn't surprise Gabriel. Castiel tended to shut down when he was upset. They sat quietly for few minutes in the cool night air. As the chill got worse, Gabriel finally stood up and held a hand out to his little brother.

"You staying tonight?" he asked.

Castiel sighed, and nodded. They went into the house, and soon Castiel was sprawled face down in his usual spot; the guest room Gabriel decorated and then proceeded to never once use. Gabriel paused in the door way before he went to bed.

"You know if you need to talk about it, you can. I will always listen to you, Castiel. Always." Gabriel said quietly.

"I know." came a muffled voice.

"I love you, kiddo." Gabriel told him.

"I know. I love you too." Castiel didn't turn over, but his posture relaxed.

"Night, Cassie."

"Night, Gabe."

The next day, Sam Winchester listened to a fellow cop tell him about Dr. Gabriel Novak.

"…Sam my man, if our department could afford him, we would have hired him full time. The guy basically solved the case. But he isn't a douche about it. He doesn't look for credit; he just wants to help out. Helluva guy."

"Thanks, Bobby. His alibis cleared already. And we need all the help we can get with this bastard." Sam sighed and transferred his phone to his off -hand so he could rub his forehead.

"Rough one, huh?" the older detective sympathized.

"Jesus, Bobby…it's brutal. What this motherfucker is doing to these girls.." Sam sighed. "And the upper brass is all over my ass to solve it in house. I asked to call the feds in Bobby, it's gotten that bad. And they said no. The girls are just prostitutes, and they don't want to risk upsetting tourism."

Bobby gave a rude snort.

"Typical. But once you solve it, they'll go to the press and pat themselves on the back for supporting their local boys in blue." Bobby snorted.

"Exactly. It's getting to me Bobby. It really is." Sam confided.

"Keep it together, son. You're a good detective, and you're finally getting the help you need. You'll get him." Bobby encouraged.

"God, I hope so. Hey, Bobby…Dr. Novak just walked in. I gotta go."

"Alright, Sam. Keep me in the loop." Bobby requested.

"Will do." Sam promised. He hung up the phone then, and watched as addressed the desk sergeant. He was pointed towards Sam's office, and the detective rose to meet him as he came in.

"Hey, . Thanks for coming. Your alibi cleared already, which I'm sure you counted on. Have a seat please." Sam said.

"You're welcome, Detective Winchester. But please call me Gabriel. My patients call me , not my colleagues." Gabriel sat down and Sam smiled at him.

"Alright, Gabriel. You can just call me Sam." The detective sat down behind his desk and picked up a folder. "These are the pictures and coroners reports for the other murders. There've been 4 girls so far. The first one wasn't as well documented as it should have been. I wasn't called in on it till the third girl was killed."

Gabriel looked at Sam in surprise.

"There are 4 dead women and the FBI hasn't been called in?" he asked in surprise.

Sam radiated frustration.

"I asked for permission to call in the feds. Brass says no, we're keeping it in house. These girls are just hookers, and there's tourism to consider." He sounded bitter, and Gabriel looked sympathetic.

"Ah…and God forbid the bottom line be affected by a few dead call girls." Gabriel surmised.

"Exactly. Fuck the fact that someone somewhere loves these girls. They're disposable as far as our honorable Mayor is concerned." Sam looked and sounded frustrated and angry.

Gabriel watched him for a minute. Sam felt the intense stare after a minute, and looked up. He flushed a little under the doctor's gaze, and cleared his throat.

"Detective, your superior's failure to act is not a reflection on you. You are not responsible for the deaths of these young women. You are doing what you can, and I think you'll find that this lunatic is easy to catch now that we can get a psychological profile on him." Gabriel told him.

"I hope so. I don't want to have to tell another mother I found her runaway daughter carved up in a back alley." Sam sighed.

"Hopefully we can at least tell those mothers their daughters will have justice." Gabriel said. He opened the folder, and scanned the pictures. Sam cleared a spot on his desk and Gabriel laid the pictures out. He just looked at them silently for a few minutes, then spoke. "Are they carved up ante or post mortem?"

"First and second girls were post mortem. But the second two..they were both ante. They felt every moment of it." Sam told him.

Gabriel sighed. He began pointing at the pictures.

"You see these cuts on the first and second victims? They're hesitant. He wasn't quite sure yet that he wanted to be doing this. And the way they were posed…"Gabriel shuffled through the pictures and pulled out two more. "…he almost felt remorse at first. He covered his work, but he still posed them provocatively. Then…"Gabriel picked up the picture of the third victim. "You see the bruising on her that the other girls didn't have? The defensive wounds?"

"Yeah…we figured she must have gotten away and fought back." Sam told him.

"Exactly. She fought back, and he cut her _before_ she died. And he liked it. He liked her screams, he liked her fear, and he liked the bloodiness of it all. So when he dumped her, he displayed her. He found himself with this victim, and if reflects with the fourth victim. He knows what he likes now. He knows what he needs. And he will keep doing it, and he will draw out the torture more and more each time, because he's starting to realize that the third girl was his highest rush yet. The problem he's running into is that number four wasn't the same. The high gets less every time. No murder will ever be as good as number three, so he will continually try to recapture the feeling. And that means that soon it won't be prostitutes. He'll want a victim that presents more risk. He'll want to hunt. He's going to start going after women that require him to abduct them, and will be missed sooner. And he's going to kill more frequently. This is about to get worse." Gabriel stated.

Sam stood up and suddenly swept everything off his desk with a crash, cursing loudly. Gabriel didn't react, but the office door burst open, and the desk sergeant stood there looking shocked.

"Uh, sir…"

"Out." Sam told him.

The door shut quickly. Sam stood leaning forward on his desk for a minute, then knelt down and began cleaning up his mess. Gabriel knelt and joined him.

"Feel any better?" there was no mockery in Gabriel as he asked.

"Not really. " Sam leaned back on his heels and rubbed his forehead. "I have a city full of little girls that are in horrible danger, and my hands are practically fucking tied. This is a level of frustration I can't find words for."

Gabriel silently stacked papers for a moment, then spoke.

"Are you married? In a relationship?" he asked Sam.

"No. I'm gay actually. And my last relationship was 4 years ago. Guys just don't understand my job." Sam told him. "Can I ask where that question came from?"

"You're burned out. You need an outlet to deal with the stress you're under. Stress can cloud your judgment and it reduces your cognitive function. You need to find a way to relax, even if it's only for a few hours a night." Gabriel said.

"If you're suggesting sex, I don't think that would work. I don't do hook-ups. I'm too fucking old to act like a twink. One night stands don't do a thing for me." Sam replied.

"Can I be frank?" Gabriel asked.

Sam raised an eyebrow. He had a feeling frank from Gabriel might manage to make him blush. He nodded anyhow.

"Masturbate. Or jog. Or work out. Something that burns off some stress and releases endorphins." Gabriel advised.

Sam looked at the doctor for a minute.

"Can I ask you a question?" he said.

"I don't promise to answer, but you can ask." Gabriel told him.

"What do you do to relax? Is there a Mrs. Dr. Novak at home? Or do you touch yourself a lot?" Sam couldn't help the grin that escaped as he asked that.

Gabriel actually laughed at that, and Sam noted that for a serious doctor, he had a mischievous face when he was amused.

"No, there is no Mrs. Novak. We have something in common, Detective. I'm gay too. I don't remember my last relationship because it was incredibly brief. And yes, I touch myself with alarming frequency." Gabriel deadpanned.

Sam burst out laughing then, and sat down on the floor. When the laughing fit passed, he glanced at Gabriel.

"Thanks. I needed that. So are you really gay, or just willing to say anything to set up a joke?" Sam asked.

"Every word I said was the absolute truth, Detective." Gabriel told him.

Sam chuckled again, and looked at Gabriel more closely.

"Then how about having dinner with me tonight?" he proposed.

Gabriel opened his mouth to say no. He had a rule about mixing work and pleasure. And he had a feeling Detective Winchester could bring him an enormous amount of pleasure under the right circumstances. But some part of him rebelled. He hadn't had been on a date, or even had a decent prospect in over 6 years. He was a little shocked at how badly he found he wanted this.

"Alright…but you should know, I do not bring work home, and I don't bring home to work. I keep my private and professional life very separated." Gabriel warned.

Sam actually looked relieved at that.

"I have the same rule. I can't live with this shit all the time. If I brought it home with me I would lose my mind. I mean, I have to be honest; it creeps in because my mind _will_ go there. But I try to keep that to an absolute minimum." Sam told him.

Gabriel stood up then, and picked up the files.

"You still have my card?" he asked Sam.

"Yeah, I do." Sam confirmed.

"Then call me when you get off work. We can meet then." Gabriel suggested.

Sam nodded, and watched the shorter man leave.

_Hot damn, maybe this day wasn't a total bust after all._

"_You_ have a _date_?"

Sam looked at his older brother as he pulled his jacket on.

"Yes, Dean. I have a date. Thank you for your support, jerk." Sam glared at his older brother, and checked his hair in the mirror one more time. "Why are you here, anyhow? I thought you and Dad were on your road trip." Sam kept his voice carefully neutral as he spoke.

Dean Winchester sighed a little at the question. Sam sounded calm and unaffected, and but Dean knew better. Sam and their father had never been close, and once Sammy came out and became a cop, a strained relationship had become an almost non-existent relationship instead. It made the older Winchester sad. Sam was a good guy. He was honorable and self -sacrificing. He didn't deserve the shit John Winchester dumped on him. But trying to talk about it just caused a fight, so Dean didn't bother.

"We came back early. I have work at the shop I gotta catch up on. So what's this guy like?" Dean leaned against the dresser in his little brothers bedroom and watched as he fussed with his hair and clothes. Sam hadn't dated in a while as far as Dean knew, and he really hoped this worked out for him. His little brother worked too hard and expected too much from himself. And Dean knew Sam was lonely. That was the one that got to him. John had cut Sam out of his life and tried to push Dean to do the same. Dean didn't give into his father's demands, but the strain between father and son affected Dean and Sam's relationship too.

Sam sighed. He loved his brother, he really did. But sometimes he wondered if it would be less painful if Dean just followed their father's example and left him alone. Dean wouldn't stand up for Sam against John and that feeling of betrayal made every visit from Dean painful. Not that he came around much anymore, but after he did, Sam always felt the same shame his father heaped on him when he first came out. He hated being his big brothers guilty secret.

"He's a doctor that's helping out on a case right now." Sam told him.

"A doctor huh? What kinda doctor?" Dean asked.

"A psychiatrist." Sam answered.

"You're kidding me. A head shrinker?" Dean snickered.

Sam reminded himself to count to ten. Getting mad at Dean was pointless.

"Yes. I really need to get going Dean." Sam picked up his car keys and headed to his front door.

Dean rolled his eyes and followed him out.

"Nice to see you, Sammy." he said sarcastically.

Sam paused by his car. _Fuck it._ He turned to Dean, and looked him in the eye.

"Why the hell do you do this, Dean? You drop by every once in a while to make sure I'm still alive, but you don't know anything about me or my life, and you run back to Dad as soon you're done here to make sure you're still his golden boy! Why are you pretending we have some close, brotherly relationship? You are John Winchester's son through and through and we both know it. Does Dad even know you visit me? Or do you hide it to make sure he doesn't turn on you too? Can we stop pretending please?" Sam didn't sound angry. He sounded tired.

Dean stood with his mouth open, trying to find something to say. Sam just shook his head and climbed into his car. He rolled down his window and spoke before he drove off.

"You chose, Dean. And you chose our father. Which is fine, I get it. Can we just stop pretending you didn't though? I'm tired. I need to get on with my life, and move forward. I'm sorry Dean, but I can't keep living like we're fine and none of it happened. It did happen, and I have to live with it every fucking day."

Sam drove off then, and left his older brother staring after his car and feeling sick.

Gabriel stepped out of his office after a last minute patient, and spoke quietly to her.

"I'll call the hospital and have them put a 72 hour hold on your daughter, Jane. I think it's time to look at a more permanent facility though. Ruby's symptoms are getting out of control and at this point I believe she's a danger to herself and others."

The woman nodded, and dabbed at tears.

"I know. I'll come in tomorrow and look over the brochures. Howard's insurance covers all the places you mentioned, so we need to make a decision. " the woman said.

Gabriel patted her back sympathetically, and as she left, she bumped into Sam as he came in.

"Oh, sorry ma'am." Sam said gently.

She gave him a watery smile, but didn't speak. Sam held the door open for her, then looked at Gabriel as she left.

"Bad day?" he asked.

Gabriel looked exhausted, but tried to smile.

"Nothing I can talk about. Doctor patient confidentiality. Just let me grab my jacket." he told Sam.

Sam watched as the doctor went into his office. He could see Gabriel lean forward with his hands on his desk for a minute, and the detective frowned. He stepped in and placed a hand on Gabriel's lower back. Gabriel jumped a little, and Sam frowned more.

"Gabriel, if you don't want to do this tonight, I'll understand."

Gabriel turned, and shook his head.

"No, I do. I just have cases from time to time that are too close to my own past. I have problems distancing myself when that happens. I'll be fine." he assured Sam.

"Are you sure? Because I'll admit, I'd be disappointed if tonight didn't happen, but we can reschedule if it's gonna be too much for you." Sam said.

Gabriel gazed at the taller man for a minute. Sam had an assload of stress crushing him lately, but he was worried about Gabriel's feelings. It occurred to Gabriel then and there that Sam could become someone extremely important to him.

"Thank you Sam. I really do want to go out tonight. More than that, I _need _to. This has been a ridiculously long day, and I would really like to end in on a different note than the one it's on now." Gabriel told him.

A smile lit Sam's face then.

"Yeah, I know the feeling. I was thinking maybe we could grab some dinner, then take it from there." Sam suggested.

"That sounds fine. I have to keep my cell phone on, I'm sorry about that, but one of my patients is in the hospital, and I have to be available." Gabriel apologized.

"Hey, you're a doctor, I'm a cop. I get it, Gabe. Don't apologize." Sam said.

Gabriel gave Sam an actual smile than, and Sam fought down an urge to kiss it. Gabriel shrugged his coat on and as he turned, Sam saw that look of sadness and stress again. He decided _the hell with it, _and gently slipped his arms around Gabriel and pulled him into a warm hug. Gabriel seemed surprised for a minute, but he didn't pull away. Sam was taller than him, and his head reached the detectives shoulder perfectly. Gabriel rested it there for a moment, and resisted an urge to bury his face in the other man's neck. Sam smelled heavenly though, and it was so…nice to be held by someone who wanted to comfort him and distract him from his own demons. Large hands were slowly stroking down Gabriel's back, and he let himself cling a little for a minute. When the doctor's body was starting to suggest that loosening the detective's pants would be a fantastic idea, Gabriel slowly pulled away. Sam looked down at him, concern on his face.

"Are you okay, Gabe?" Sam asked.

"Yeah…I am. I think I needed that. Thank you." Gabriel said quietly.

"My pleasure. Believe me, I needed it too." Sam sighed.

They headed out the door then, and as they walked, Gabriel looked at Sam.

"Long day?" he asked.

"Sort of. It was okay until my older brother showed up." They were standing in front of a black Dodge Charger now, and Gabriel raised an eyebrow. Sam grinned. "It can chase down pretty much anything on the road. I had a few modifications built into it. "

"I could make a psychological observation about the penis mobile you drive, Detective." Gabriel told him.

Sam threw his head back and laughed. He unlocked the doors, and winked at Gabriel over the top of the car.

"You could, but it wouldn't be accurate. This is just a great car for a cop." Sam said.

Gabriel actually grinned at that, and Sam's breath caught. That grin spoke of a sense of humor and a mischievousness that Sam really wanted to see more of in the older man. And it was sexy as hell. They both climbed into the car and Sam put on his seatbelt then turned to Gabriel.

"I know of a nice little restaurant that serves great food and has really private booths. So you can actually talk. Would that work for you?" he asked.

"That would be fine." Gabriel affirmed.

"Great." Sam pulled out of the parking lot, and the two men made small talk as they drove. When they go to the small eatery, the woman behind the counter came over and grabbed Sam.

"Sammy baby! Come hug me!"

Sam laughed and hugged her, then turned to Gabriel.

"This is Ellen. She's a friend of the family." Sam told him. "Ellen, this is Dr. Gabriel Novak. We're working on a case together." Sam blushed a little though, and Ellen gave him a shrewd look.

"Mmmhmmm. I'll just give you boys a private booth then. Follow me, darlin."

They were led to a booth in the back of the restaurant that had high backs and was separated from the other tables by a small alcove and hallway.

"Thanks, El." Sam said.

"You talk to your daddy lately, Sammy?" Ellen asked.

Gabriel noticed Sam's eyes flicker with grief for a minute, and then he seemed to clamp down on his reactions and forced a small sardonic smile.

"Nope. John has better things to do than deal with the faggot." Sam sounded out and out bitter, and Gabriel watched him intently now. Ellen looked pained, and she kissed the top of Sam's head.

"Sammy…John Winchester is going to regret this someday. It ain't about you, darlin'. This is all on him." she said.

"I know Ellen." Sam was clearly looking for a subject change, and Ellen sighed a little.

"Okay, darlin'. You two want the special? It's pot roast and the fixing's Sammy, your favorite." she suggested.

"Sounds great to me, El. Could you bring Gabriel a menu though?" Sam asked.

"No, that's fine. I'll have the special too. " Gabriel told her. He was still watching Sam.

"Sure thing, hon. You two want coffee or beer?" she asked.

"Beer for me, Ellen." Sam requested.

"Coffee and an ice water please." Gabriel said.

She nodded, and walked away, and Gabriel reached across the table, and gently turned Sam's face till they were eye to eye.

"The faggot?" he asked gently.

Sam sighed and squeezed his eyes closed for a minute. This was a topic he usually avoided, but he really liked Gabriel. He was hoping for a future with this guy already, and that wasn't like Sam at all. He was always cautious. Over cautious actually. But Gabriel drew him in like no man ever had, and he wanted to do this right.

"I came out when I was 18. I had just graduated high school, and I got accepted to Stanford. I was majoring in Criminal Justice. I knew what I wanted to do with my life, and since I was finally leaving home, I decided I wasn't hiding anymore. I came out to my dad and my brother. My dad was...he was furious. He told me I could 'quit with the faggot shit or get out of his house.' So I left. I got a job and an apartment, and when it was time I started college. I've never been home, and the few times I've seen John it's been…ugly." Sam said quietly.

Gabriel absorbed that, then spoke again.

"And your brother?"

"Dean?" Sam gave a slightly bitter laugh. "Dean is the son John wanted. He took over Dad's business when John retired, and he comes around from time to time to assuage his guilt. He knows that our father is an ass, but he won't stand up to him." Sam gave a little shrug. "He dropped by today in fact. I asked him to stop though. He's just a reminder of my past I don't need. He doesn't care about me; he just feels obligated. "

Gabriel frowned a little. He reached across the table now, and picked up one of Sam's hands. He traced Sam's fingers and was quiet for a minute.

"Are you sure about that Sam? That he doesn't care? Is it possible he feels trapped between the two of you?" Gabriel finally asked.

"I've never asked Dean to stop seeing Dad, or to try to get Dad to see me. Our mom died of breast cancer when I was 13, and she made Dean promise to keep an eye on me. That's what this is. " Sam told him.

Gabriel could see the pain this conversation was causing Sam. He could also see that this was a topic the detective generally avoided. He realized that Sam was showing him a lot of himself. He took a breath and looked away from the large hand he still held.

"My mother is a paranoid schizophrenic with religious delusions. She was normal until I was 5. Then she had my brother Castiel and her problems began. By the time I was 8 she was convinced that Satan was after our family and that Castiel and I were angels who were protecting her. I protected my brother to the best of my ability, and eventually our Uncle Michael came and lived with us to help with mother. That was a slight improvement. We were fed regularly then, and our clothes were clean. But Michael was convinced that mother was possessed. He took her from priest to priest and to one church after another. When I was 18, I was given the power to make mothers medical decisions since Michael had her declared incompetent. I put her in a mental health care facility. She's been there ever since. I was given custody of Castiel and I cared for him while I was in college. Fortunately I had a large number of scholarships and government aide due to Castiel and I's circumstances. " Gabriel said all this like he was giving a lecture on someone else's life; dry and disconnected. But his eyes…his eyes said agony.

Sam's mouth dropped open then, and now he was holding Gabriel's hand.

"Where was your Dad during all this? Why didn't he help?" Sam asked.

"I don't know who my father is. Neither does Castiel. We were the result of one night stands my mother had." Gabriel said calmly.

"God, Gabe…I..I don't know what to say.." Sam was touching Gabriel's face now, and the older man leaned into the hand on his cheek. He found that he liked that Sam didn't try spitting out any meaningless platitudes. He just listened, and shared his pain.

"There's really nothing to say is there? About either of our childhoods. Or the time that followed. We survived and we thrived despite our past. I'm starting to find that when I'm in your company…I would rather think about the future." Gabriel told him quietly.

Sam swallowed hard. He was about to stand up and slide into the booth next to Gabriel when Ellen appeared with a large tray. She chatted as she lay food down in front of the two men, but neither really responded. Their eyes had locked, and as soon as Ellen noticed that, she made a quick exit, smiling a little as she left. Sam spoke as soon as they were alone.

"Usually I…I'm pretty damned cautious with personal relationships. I just…I don't connect easily with people, and I always seem to wind up disappointed. Probably because I don't share much about myself." Sam admitted. "But you..I've already started telling you things I don't talk to anyone about. Just being close to you makes me…"Sam paused and swallowed again, then looked up to find amber eyes burning into his. "it makes me _feel_. That…that's huge for me."

It was Gabriel who wound up moving over to Sam's side of the booth. He didn't say anything; he just took Sam's face in his hands and touched their lips together. It was a soft, gentle meeting of mouths. But it nearly tore a moan from Sam. There had been men in Sam's life. He was 31 years old, and hardly a virgin. But there had never been a man who he felt so connected to. Not just his body, but his heart and his soul. When Gabriel had pressed his lips to Sam's, something in the detective said _yes, this is the one._ Sam hadn't even believed in that before. But he did now. Oh, how he believed.

Gabriel found himself equally affected. From the moment he'd laid eyes on Sam he'd noticed something about the other man that called to him. He was respectful, compassionate, and kind. But it was more than that. And once Gabriel tasted Sam's lips for the first time, he knew what it was. Sam felt like _home_. Like something the doctor had been looking for his entire life and finally found. He sank his fingers into the detective's hair, and deepened the kiss. Sam opened his mouth willingly, and they slid their tongues together. They only separated when a need for air demanded it. They both gasped for a moment, and Gabriel rested his forehead against Sam's.

"God, Gabriel…that was…that was…" Sam couldn't find words.

"Perfect." Gabriel heard himself say.

"Yeah…" Sam whispered.

They separated a little more then and their eyes met. They just stared at each other for a minute. The spell was interrupted by a waitress passing their table, and Gabriel sat back the rest of the way. He stayed in the booth next to Sam though, and they ate together. When Gabriel took the first bite, he blinked a little.

"This is one of the best things I've ever had in my mouth." he said.

Sam's lips twitched, and he couldn't help but snicker. Gabriel snorted a little, and actually blushed a bit.

"Play your cards right and at some point I might find out if I need to revise my opinion." Gabriel told him.

He pounded Sam's back then as the detective choked on his food. Once his airway was clear, Sam grinned.

"You gotta make sure my mouth is empty before you say stuff like that. " Sam told him.

"I'll remember that for future reference." Gabriel promised.

They talked about easier subjects over the meal; likes and dislikes, places they had seen, and the little things that made up their personalities. They eventually got to past relationships.

"I was 21. When you're that age it usually isn't the brain on your shoulders doing the thinking. He was hot, or at least I thought so, and he was comfortable with himself. So I put up with a lot." Sam was saying.

"I think finding him in bed with my neighbor would cure my infatuation." Gabriel observed.

"It did. And I guess I did learn. I started the police academy a few weeks later and I focused on my career after that." Sam said. "What about you?"

Gabriel sighed a little.

"Generally, I dated men who were doctors or lawyers. I have no idea why, except I met a lot of them in college. Once I started medical school though, I had to make it my priority. I had a teen age boy I was responsible for and there just wasn't a lot of time for a social life. And when I graduated med school…" Here Gabriel paused, and the sadness entered his eyes again. "My mother attempted suicide. She nearly got it right too. My Uncle took me to court after that and we fought for 2 years over my mother's care. It didn't end till he was killed in a car accident. Then Castiel needed my support while he got his start. My life has just been very…busy. Busy, but in empty in a lot of ways."

Sam found himself tracing a finger down the side of Gabriel's face.

"I would really like a chance to try to help you fix the empty part." he said softly.

Gabriel covered Sam's fingers with his own, and gave Sam a soft smile. Sam leaned in and gave the smaller man a gentle kiss.

Ellen stood in the kitchen door with her daughter and Dean. The older Winchester had shown up here looking for advice and sympathy. He got one of them. Ellen had grabbed his ear, and pulled him to the kitchen. After she gave him a tongue lashing about the virtues of telling John Winchester where to go with his "stupid, brain dead ideas about macho" she took Dean to the kitchen door way and pointed Sam out. He was kissing a short guy who wore a suit and had caramel colored hair. When the kiss ended, Dean thought his little brother might actually look a little misty eyed. The short guy was stroking Sam's cheek now, and they were talking softly. Ellen pulled Dean back into the kitchen.

"Now you listen to me Dean, and listen good. I have been watching Sammy for years now. That boy lives under a cloud of stress and heartache. Most people have a family to help them with that." Dean flinched a little. "But not Sammy. Because that ass of a father of yours is an idiot. And if poor Mary was alive to see what John is doing to Sam_, it would break her heart._ Now he and that doctor have been sitting out there falling in love tonight, and you are not pestering them. I think Sammy's luck is finally changing and you sure as hell aren't going out there and screwing it up. But you better ask yourself a question, Dean. _If John could turn on one child based on something he couldn't control, when will it be your turn?_ Sammy has stood by you even when you haven't done the same for him. You just better decide, Dean Winchester, which of your family members is the one worth fighting for. And when you pull your head of your ass, you better go to Sam and ask for some serious forgiveness." Ellen stated.

Dean stood quietly for a minute, then nodded and hugged Ellen. She loaded him down with pie and sent him on his way.

Later that night, Gabriel and Sam sat in the parking lot of the psychiatrist's office trying to say goodnight. Gabriel was straddling the detectives lap and they were locked in a kiss that had them both whimpering with the intensity. Gabriel pushed his hips down a little and their aching lengths bumped. Sam pulled back with a groan then, and he was panting a little.

"God, Gabriel…I can't take much more of this. We either have to stop, or I am going to wind up dragging you to the back seat and begging you to fuck me." Sam told him.

Gabriel raised an eyebrow.

"You're a bottom?" he grinned.

Sam rolled his eyes and growled a little.

"Yes. Just because I'm an overgrown cop, people assume I must be a power top. I'm not, okay? I prefer to be ridden hard, but I rarely meet any guy I trust enough to let do that." Sam said. "Why, is that a problem?"

"Ah, _no._ Not even a little. I _am_ a top, and I will bottom, but it's not my preference." Gabriel leaned back in and slid his tongue back into Sam's mouth. Sam moaned and let the kiss last for a few moments before he drew back again.

"Gabe…you're killing me." he moaned.

Gabriel was gasping a little too, and he rested his forehead on Sam's.

"Sorry…I usually have more self-control than this. You leave me off balance in the best possible way, Sam Winchester. Because right now I am tempted to tell you to drive to your place or mine so we can strip naked and I can get into that gorgeous, tight-" Gabriel stopped himself. "I don't do sex on the first date. But you're testing my resolve."

"I don't either. But God, I want you so bad I can hardly stand it. I just…I don't want this connection to end." Sam said softly.

Gabriel tilted Sam's chin up so their eyes could meet.

"May I propose a compromise? Because I'm not ready for this night to end either. I'm not sure I ever will be." he whispered.

Sam nodded, struck mute by the look in Gabriel's eyes.

"Why don't we go to your place, and I'll hold you tonight? I don't know if I'll be able to stop myself from touching you till you come in my hands, but I can promise you, there will be no full sex." the doctor suggested.

Sam actually gave a tiny whimper at the thought of Gabriel's hands on him, and he nodded again. Gabriel climbed out of the car and went and grabbed a set of scrubs from his office. Then he climbed back into the passenger's seat and they drove off. When they got to Sam's small house, Gabriel looked around a little. He noted the lack of family pictures. Just a few of a young Sam with a thin blonde woman were on the living room walls. Gabriel looked at one for a few moments, and Sam came out carrying a spare toothbrush. He saw what Gabriel was looking at and sighed a little.

"That was my mom. She died 3 months later." he said quietly.

"She was lovely. You have her smile." Gabriel told him. He turned then, and his breath caught a little. Sam had stripped down to his boxers, and his chest was broad and well- muscled. He also had a few tattoos that Gabriel promised himself he would look at and lick later.

"I found a spare." Sam held up a toothbrush.

"Thank you." Gabriel took it and Sam showed him the master bathroom, then climbed into bed and waited. It hit him as he lay there that he had never brought anyone to this house. Or this bed. The idea that Gabriel would be the first and last appealed to him. Gabriel came out after a few minutes and Sam bit his lip a little. The good doctor wore skin tight boxer briefs, and he was stripped down to them. Sam grinned as Gabriel climbed into bed next to him.

"You work out, doctor." Sam said.

"I have to. I have a weakness for anything with sugar in it. If I didn't work it off I would have developed diabetes by now." Gabriel chuckled a little.

Sam moved a little closer, and Gabriel drew him in for a deep kiss. Sam was gasping when it ended, and Gabriel reached under the covers and slid the detective's underwear off. Sam whimpered and tugged Gabriel's down. He looked down then, and the plan to touch only almost went out the window. Gabriel was only small in stature. He was big where it counted. Very big.

"Touching only, Sammy. Remember?" Gabriel whispered, seeing the expression on Sam's face.

"I remember. It's probably good that I don't have any condoms right now, or we might have a problem." he admitted.

Gabriel gave a low chuckle, and suddenly swung a leg over Sam's hips and straddled him. Their cocks brushed and Sam squirmed and gasped. Gabriel gave a low moan, and ran his hand over Sam's straining length. Sam groaned and lifted his hips. He reached up and closed his hand around Gabriel. He tugged his hand over the doctor slowly, and Gabriel murmured an encouragement.

"God, Gabriel…I can't wait till I can get you inside me. I want you everywhere…I want to feel you stretch me open and bury yourself." Sam whispered.

Gabriel groaned a little at that, and suddenly twined his fingers with Sam's so their cocks were pressed together. He started guiding Sam's hand then. Slowly up, a tug at their leaking tips, then slowly down. After a few minutes of that, Sam was thrashing and thrusting into their joined hands.

"Gabe! Oh god…gonna come!" Sam sounded surprised, as if the pleasure was something new and so intense he couldn't quite believe it.

"Yes you are, baby. You're going to come _hard _too." Gabriel gasped out.

He reached down then, and pressed a finger against Sam's trembling, eager entrance. Sam arched his back then, and cried out Gabriel's name as he spurted up into their hands and onto their chests. The look on Sam's face, the feel of his trembling body, and the sound of his cry sent Gabriel groaning after him, whispering Sam's name as it ended. He sank down onto Sam's chest once the pleasure ran its course, and Sam's arms came up to hold Gabriel close.

They lay quietly for few minutes, and then Sam went and got a damp cloth. He wiped them both up, and tossed the cloth into the bathroom sink. The detective snuggled into Gabriel's arms and against his chest then with a deep sigh. Gabriel stroked Sam's back gently and wondered if he would ever be able to bear sleeping without this man next to him again. After a few minutes, Sam spoke softly.

"This has been…just amazing. This whole night. I…I feel like someday I'm going to look back on this night and remember it as the moment that the best part of my life began. " he told Gabriel.

Gabriel's grip tightened and he swallowed hard.

"I know exactly how you feel. I've been laying here wondering how I'm ever going to sleep without you next to me again." Gabriel said.

Sam sighed, and closed his eyes and whispered before he drifted off to sleep,

"Good news is…I don't think you'll ever have to find out."

Dean stood outside his brother's house and rubbed his hands down his jeans before he rang the bell. It felt wrong to be using the doorbell. Usually he just stuck his head in and yelled, but after yesterday he decided that he needed to be ready for the fact that Sam might not want him here. And Dean realized that he couldn't blame his little brother if he didn't. He finally manned up, and rang the bell. After a minute the door opened, and Dean gaped a little. A shorter caramel haired man with amber eyes and navy blue scrubs stood there. Dean recognized the guy he'd seen Sammy kissing the night before, the one Ellen said his little brother was falling in love with. The big brother in him rose to the surface and he looked the man up and down.

"Who are you?" Dean asked.

The man raised one eyebrow.

"_You_ are standing on the doorstep, ringing the doorbell. _I_ am in the house, answering the door. I am nearly positive that I'm the one who gets to ask questions." the man replied.

Dean squelched his irritation, since he figured the guy had a point.

"I'm Dean Winchester, Sam's older brother."

"I know. I'm Gabriel Novak. Come in." the doctor stepped back, and Dean stepped into the house.

"Sam is just getting a shower. He'll be right out. If you'll excuse me, I was just making breakfast."

Dean nodded, and followed the smaller man into the kitchen. There was coffee brewing, and the smell of bacon in the air. Gabriel started to pour batter into a pan and Dean watched for minute, then spoke.

"So…you and my little brother."

Gabriel kept flipping pancakes calmly.

"Hello?" Dean said after a minute.

"Yes?" Gabriel asked.

"I asked you a question?" Dean prompted.

"No, actually you didn't. You made an open ended comment, and since Sam's personal life is his to discuss, I didn't respond." Gabriel told him.

_I'm gonna hate this guy, I just know it. _Dean thought.

"Do you live with my brother?" Dean asked. He didn't think he would have missed a detail like that in Sam's life, but who was he kidding. He wasn't brother of the year, and he knew it.

"No, last night was our first date." Gabriel replied calmly.

Dean blinked a little.

"But you keep clothes here?" Dean asked.

Gabriel glanced away from the pancakes for a moment at look at Dean.

"And how do you know I wasn't wearing these clothes yesterday?" he countered.

Dean flushed a little.

"I was at Harvelle's last night. Ellen wouldn't let me bother you two though." Dean admitted.

Gabriel's lips twitched a little, and he returned to pancake flipping.

"She is a formidable woman." he commented.

"So do you always fuck on the first date? Or was this your only date?" Dean asked, annoyed now.

Gabriel flipped the last pancake then, and turned. Dean was a little surprised at how intimidating the smaller man could be when his eyes were that cold. He stepped into Dean's person space, and spoke very calmly.

"Let me make something very clear to you, Mr. Winchester. My personal life is none of your business. I would venture to say that after your behavior over the last several years, Sam's isn't either. Do not play protective big brother with me, because the role doesn't suit you. What happened between Sam and I last night is no one's affair but ours. So. Back. The. Fuck. Off." the doctor turned then, and walked out of the kitchen.

Dean watched him go and rubbed the back of his head. He realized that again, the guy had a point. He head Sam's voice then from the bedroom.

"Wow…those scrubs really work. If you'd worn those last night I might have cuffed myself to the bed and begged you to take me, first date or not."

Dean shuddered a little, but even as he did, he realized he couldn't remember ever hearing Sam sound that _happy_. He heard a low chuckle from Gabriel then, and the bedroom door shut. It muffled the sound enough that all Dean could hear was muted voices, then a curse. He flinched a little, and braced himself.

Sam and Gabriel came out then, and Dean noticed that his little brother was holding the doctor's hand like his life depended on it. Sam was dressed for work in his usual dress shirt and slacks, with an empty gun harness on his shoulders. He stepped into the kitchen and just watched Dean.

"Hey, Sammy." Dean said quietly.

Sam heaved a sigh, and for a minute he wished he could drag Gabriel back to bed and just stay there, and hide.

"Why are you here, Dean?" Sam asked.

Dean ran his hands over his face and sighed.

"I guess I deserved that. I wanna talk to you Sammy. I need to talk to you." Dean told him.

"Look, if John has gotten himself into some kind of trouble again, or-"

Dean held up a hand.

"This has nothing to do with Dad. This is about you and me." Dean said. "I…I don't want to lose my brother, Sam. Especially over Dad and his dumbass ideas. I know…I _know_ you think I only come around because I promised mom, but I'm telling you Sammy, that ain't true. I just wanna talk to you about it. Please." Dean said.

Sam glanced over at Gabriel for a minute. The doctor gave him a tiny smile, and Sam sighed.

"I can't do this with you right now Dean. I have to get Gabriel to his office then get to work. But if you want to, you can come by tonight. I'll give you a call when I'm done for the day."

"Nah, just drop by my place when you're done for the day. I got nothing going on." Dean told him.

Sam blinked a little, but nodded. Dean grinned then and left, clapping Sam on the back as he went. Once they were alone, Gabriel went and slid his arms around Sam, and waited. Sam suddenly lifted the smaller man onto the counter so he could easily press his face into Gabriel's neck. Gabriel held him and waited. Sam finally spoke, and his voice was a little thick.

"Dean hasn't had me over to his place in 5 years. Since John was out of town. They both live over the shop in separate apartments. He didn't want John to know he still saw me."

Gabriel stroked Sam's hair for a minute, then gently nudged his chin up so they were eye to eye. Sam looked so hopeful it nearly broke Gabriel's heart. But mixed in the hope was resignation that this was going to bring him a great deal of pain.

"Then maybe he's finally developing some sense. Give it a chance, Sammy. You deserve to have a relationship with your brother." Gabriel said softly.

Sam nodded, then pressed his face back into the smaller man's neck. When he spoke again his voice was muffled.

"I really wanna see you tonight. It could be late though." Sam told him.

"That's fine. Just pack a bag and come to my place when you and Dean are done talking. I'll write down my address. I do rounds at the hospital today, so I'll be late too." Gabriel replied. He let Sam hide in his embrace a little while longer. "I made breakfast, Sammy. I'll get unpleasant if I have to eat cold pancakes."

Sam chuckled a little, and slowly pulled away. Gabriel captured his lips in a soft kiss before he hopped off the counter.

"It'll be okay, Sammy. You can do this." Gabriel whispered.

Sam gave him a weak smile, and nodded. He really hoped Gabriel was right.

Dean paced back and forth in his small apartment. Sam was on his way over, and Dean was struggling. He'd spent hours thinking about what Ellen and Sam had said to him yesterday. And he was mad as hell. Not at Ellen or Sam, but at himself, and John. What the hell was wrong with him, letting John's stupidity infect him? It was hitting Dean that he had almost lost his little brother. He walked over to a chest he had pushed against a wall of the living room. He flipped the latch open, and looked inside. It was full of framed pictures of himself and Sammy. A lot of them were the two of them as children, but there were a few of them as adults. Dean found himself choking up a little as he lifted them out. Ellen was right, and he knew it. Sam was always around for him, even when Dean was hiding their relationship from John. He lifted out a picture of the two of them with their mother. She had a scarf covering her head, and it was taken a week or so before she died. He stared at it, and felt tears escape as he looked at his mother's face. Sam looked so much like her. He traced his mother's face with his fingertips.

_God, Mama…I'm sorry. I promised I would take care of him, and I have fucked up royally. He is such a good man, and you would be so proud. He doesn't really need me to look out after him anymore, but he needed his brother, and I've been a shitty one. But I promise I'm gonna fix it. I'm gonna fix it for both of us. I want my brother back. _

A knock at the door interrupted Dean's thoughts and he went and opened it. Sam stood on the other side looking tired, and stressed. When he saw his Dean's tear streaked cheeks he stepped into the house, and frowned a little.

"Dean, are you okay?" Sam asked.

"Yeah…just uh…well, c'mere, I'll show you." Dean led Sam to the chest and they sat down next to each other and Dean started handing Sam's pictures. "You remember us being that young?" Dean laughed.

"Not really." Sam was smiling now, and much as his brother had done, he touched his mother's face. "God, she was beautiful."

"Yeah, she really was. You look like her, you know." Dean told him.

"Gabe says I have her smile. " Sam said quietly.

"He's right. He uh…he seems like a real good guy." Dean glanced at Sam as he spoke.

"He is. I never believed in the idea that there was someone for everyone until I met him." Sam admitted.

"Wow. That's uh..that's awesome, Sam. Does he feel the same way?" Dean asked.

Sam gave a silent chuckle.

"Always trying to be the big brother, huh?" the younger man said.

Dean sighed deeply.

"I know I suck at the job, but yeah. You're my brother, and no matter what's been going on my life, you're around for me. I guess I just feel like it's time for me to return the favor." Dean sounded sad and pained. Sam looked over at his brother, and swallowed a little.

"Why, Dean? I just…I want to understand _why_. I _need_ to understand why." Sam whispered.

Dean drew a shuddering breath and clenched his hands over his knees for a minute. Then he looked at Sam and spoke.

"You remember how he started drinking after mom died?" Sam nodded. He remembered all too well the nights John spent sobbing over a bottle of whiskey, crying for Mary. It had broken both of his son's hearts. He had put down the bottle after a DUI, much to his children's relief. "He started again after you came out. Only he…he hit the bottle a lot harder. I mean, he would get drunk and stay drunk for days at a time. I thought he was gonna kill himself this time, Sammy. To tell you the truth, a part of me wanted to let him do it so I could be done with the whole damn situation. But I…I promised her Sammy. I told her I would take care of you two." Dean's voice broke, and Sam stared at him, shock on his face.

"Why didn't you tell me he was drinking again?" Sam asked.

"Cause you would have blamed yourself, Sammy. And it wasn't your fault. I didn't want you taking responsibility for Dad's addiction." Dean choked out. "He hurt you enough; I didn't want you takin' this on too. I wanted to protect you and get Dad well. Instead I just wound up fucking it all up."

Sam suddenly pulled Dean into a fierce hug. Dean rested his head on his brother's shoulder and tried not to cry. He was only partly successful.

"Dean, you should have told me! I would have helped you." Sam whispered.

"You got enough on your plate, Sammy. You take on too much, and I didn't want to add more." Dean explained.

Sam let his brother go, and took Dean's shoulders in his hands so they were eye to eye.

"You let me worry about what I can handle, okay?" he told Dean firmly.

Dean nodded, and tried to wipe at tears without Sam seeing.

"C'mere, you big jerk." Sam chuckled, hugging his brother again.

Dean let his little brother hold him for a minute or two, and grinned a little as he pulled away.

"Don't give me attitude, bitch." he said.

Sam just laughed harder at that, and Dean picked up the picture of he and Sam with their mother. He placed it in Sam's hands.

"I want you to take it. I have a copy." Dean told him.

Sam looked at it and nodded, swallowing a little.

"Thanks Dean." he said softly.

There was a loud knock at the door then, and Dean stood up and opened it. Sam closed his eyes for a second and braced himself. John stood there, and when he saw Sam, he scowled.

"What the hell is he doing here?" John demanded.

Sam was a little stunned by Dean's response.

"He's my brother, and I wanted to talk to him." Dean turned to Sam now. "Sammy, I gotta deal with this. Call me tomorrow, okay? I wanna get together with you and Gabriel and make sure I approve."

Sam grinned.

"Will do. Try not to be intimidated by all the big words. He _is_ a doctor." Sam told him.

Dean gave a bark of laughter, and gave Sam a quick embrace when walked over to the door.

"I'll keep that in mind. Later, kid." Dean said.

"Good to see you, Dean." Sam stood face to face with his father now. "You gonna let me past, Dad?"

"Don't you call me that, you faggot. You make me glad your mother is dead so she doesn't have to see what you turned into!" John spat.

Sam went white, and shoved past his father and out to his car.

Gabriel was still dressed in his scrubs and working on his charts when someone started pounding on his door. He hurried to his feet and checked the peephole.

"Sammy?" he yanked the door open then and the younger man practically fell into his arms. "Sam? What happened? I thought you were going to be at Dean's for a few more hours? Sam?" Gabriel gave a gasp when his mouth was covered with Sam's. The detective pushed his tongue past Gabriel's lips, and there was a desperate, lost quality to the kiss. Gabriel managed to untangle himself from the taller man, and he took Sam's face in his hands.

"Sam. Listen to me. Is this about making love, or escaping pain? Because I will give you whatever you need, but you need to ask yourself if this how you want our first time together to be."

Sam just stared at the other man for a minute, then his face suddenly crumpled, and he dropped to his knees onto the floor. Sobs shook him, and Gabriel dropped to his knees beside Sam, pulling him into his arms.

"Sam! Oh Sammy…" Gabriel rocked the weeping man gently in his arms, and stroked his hair as he whispered to him, trying to comfort him. Sam clung to the older man while years of accumulated grief, pain and sorrow finally spilled out. Sam quieted slowly, and when his tears stopped, Gabriel tilted his chin up so they were eye to eye. Sam saw tear streaks on the other man's face and choked a little with the realization that those tears were for him.

"Sam, what happened? Talk to me." Gabriel said softly.

Sam drew a shuddering breath, and pressed his face into Gabriel's neck for minute, trying to collect himself.

"Dean…he…he apologized, and we actually talked. My dad started drinking again after I came out, and Dean's been trying to cover for him all this time. He was trying to protect me. It..it was good. But then Dad came over to Dean's place. Dean didn't apologize for having me there, and he told me to call him again so we could get together right in front of Dad."

"So it sounds like that part went well. What happened next?" Gabriel gently prodded.

"John was standing in front of the door when I went to leave. I asked him if he was going to let me past him. I called him Dad. He…" a shudder ran through Sam "..he told me not to call him that. Then he called me a faggot and he said he was glad mama had…had died before she could see what I became.." Sam was trembling as he finished speaking and Gabriel pulled him close, a mix of anger and horror on his face.

"Sam, there is _nothing_ wrong with you, you know that, right?" Gabriel said. Sam nodded, but it was uncertain. Gabriel took Sam's face into his hands again, and brushed the tears off his cheeks, then spoke seriously. "Sam, the first time I laid eyes on you, I knew there was something about you that affected me. And it only took one date for me to figure out that you are the only man I ever want to be with. What is happening between us, call it fate, or nature, or God; _it is a miracle. _There is nothing unnatural or sinful about it; being with you is going to complete me, and it is going to be beautiful. If your father can't see that, it's because he is a fucking idiot. It is _not_ because there is anything wrong with us."

Sam fell back into Gabriel's arms then, and the doctor held him tightly. After a few minutes, Gabriel gently prodded Sam to his feet, and led him back to his bedroom. He started unbuttoning Sam's shirt, and when it was open Gabriel slid it down his shoulders. Then he tugged open the button on Sam's slacks, and slid them down his legs. Sam kicked his shoes off, and soon his pants and underwear were in a pool on the floor at his feet. Gabriel pushed him gently back into the bed then and pulled the detectives socks off. As Sam lay watching, Gabriel stripped off his scrubs and underwear, and climbed into the bed over him.

Gabriel was usually a man of logic. He was a doctor, and he liked facts. Nothing about what was happening between he and Sam was logical. He had known this man roughly 72 hours. But he _knew_, as sure as he knew he needed air to live, that Sam was his, and he always would be. Logic wasn't needed for this. This was instinct; destiny. Gabriel generally scoffed at an idea like destiny. But not this time. Sam was the exception.

Once Gabriel was over the detective, he leaned down and sealed their mouths together in a kiss that made Sam moan and clutch the doctor to him. Like Gabriel, Sam liked facts, and evidence. He liked black and white. But he trusted his gut too; a good cop had to have that trait. And everything in Sam, his heart, his mind, his gut, they all said Gabriel was it. Gabriel was the one he was meant to wake up to everyday for the rest of his life. And the detective was going with that. He trusted it with every ounce of his being.

When the kiss ended, Gabriel made sure Sam was looking him in the eye.

"I'm going to take you now." Gabriel stated.

"Please…" Sam whispered.

Then they were kissing again. They tasted every inch of each other's mouths, savoring and connecting over and over again. Their hands were everywhere as their mouths joined, finding each spot that brought a gasp or groan, and learning each curve and lean muscle. Neither had the patience or control to draw out the preliminaries though; a need had built in both men that drove them to keep reaching for something deeper. Soon Gabriel was opening a drawer next to his bed, and removing a bottle of lubricant and a condom. Sam saw the condom, and shook his head no.

"I'm clean. I get tested for the department every six months. And I haven't been with anyone in years. I just want you…" Sam told him.

"I'm clean too. I was tested at a check- up three months ago. Are you sure?" Gabriel asked.

Sam nodded, and reached between them to wrap his hand around Gabriel's leaking cock. He stroked more precome out and Gabriel moaned.

"I just want to feel you. They'll never be anyone else, so it doesn't matter." Sam said.

Gabriel gently removed Sam's hand then, and kissed him softly as he flipped open the lube and coated his fingers. He slid down then, keeping his eyes locked with Sam's. Gabriel circled his tight entrance, and Sam moaned and pushed his body down, urging the doctor on. Gabriel pushed one finger in, and Sam shuddered and bit his bottom lip. The doctor leaned down and lapped at Sam's tight sac as he slid a second finger in, and the detective gasped and whimpered as Gabriel began to stretch him open.

"Mmmm.. , Gabriel. Want you inside me…" Sam pled.

Gabriel just slid a third finger into him in response, and watched Sam's face. He searched for something with his fingers, and Sam cried out when his prostate was brushed. Gabriel got a predatory, hungry expression on his face then, and coated his cock with lube. Sam watched, eyes wide, as Gabriel arranged himself, and positioned his leaking, wet tip at his entrance. He sank the head of his cock into Sam, and the detective groaned, and his body tightened.

"Sammy! Oh God…relax baby, let me in…" Gabriel whispered.

Sam let his body go lax, and Gabriel slid in slowly and steadily till he was buried to the root. Sam groaned loudly and wrapped his legs around Gabriel's waist.

"Move. Please…just move…" he panted out.

Gabriel kissed him softly and pulled slowly out, then sank back in till he was fully seated again. He hit Sam's prostate this time, and Sam gave a cry.

"There! Right there! Oh God, do it again! Please, please!"

Gabriel groaned, self-control gone, and began to thrust in earnest. He pushed into Sam's prostate each time, and the detective cried out and thrashed beneath him. The end was approaching fast, and Gabriel reached down and wrapped his hand around Sam's wet, leaking cock. He tugged and stroked a few times and Sam suddenly tensed up, and clutched Gabriel's back.

"Gabriel….coming! Oooh God…coming so _hard_.." Sam sobbed out a sound that was nearly a scream and fluid started to pulse and pour out of him.

Gabriel roared then, and drove himself into Sam as deeply as he could. He throbbed into him over and over again, filling Sam with liquid heat. The pleasure seemed endless, and when it finally wound down, Gabriel collapsed onto Sam's chest, and held him close. Once he could control his body again, Gabriel gently pulled out of Sam, making the other man whimper at the emptiness, and lay down next to him. He pulled Sam into his arms and stroked his cheek as he looked into his eyes.

"You okay, baby?" Gabriel whispered.

Sam sighed and kissed Gabriel lightly.

"Mmmhmmm. _So_ good." Sam told him.

"I know the feeling." Gabriel grinned a little and Sam giggled; a sound he would roundly deny later.

"How about a little nap, then we can have a late dinner?" Gabriel suggested.

"K.." Sam yawned, and snuggled closer to Gabriel, tangling their legs as he closed his eyes.

A few hours later, Gabriel woke to the sound of the doorbell. He checked the clock and groaned. It was 10:30 and Sam was still sleeping deeply, cuddled close to him. He gently untangled their legs and crept out of bed, tucking the blankets under Sam's chin as he did. He looked down and realized they had never cleaned up after they made love, so he grabbed a washcloth and quickly wiped off his belly. Then he pulled his scrub pants back on, not bothering with underwear or a shirt. He went to the door then, hoping whoever was on the other side had taken the hint when he didn't answer right away and left. When he looked out the peep hole though, he changed his mind and quickly pulled the door open. Dean stood on the other side, looking haggard and tear streaked.

"Dean! Come in. How did you know where I live?" Gabriel asked.

"I called Anna. Sam was a mess when he left and after I was done telling John what I thought of him I started looking for Sammy. When I couldn't find him I talked Anna into turning the GPS on his cell phone on and tracking him for me. He's here, right? I saw the Charger outside." Dean sounded as bad as he looked and Gabriel felt a surge of sympathy for John Winchester's other son now too.

"He's sleeping. You're right, he was a mess. But he's alright, Dean. We talked, and Sam is very strong. Come and sit down." Gabriel ran his fingers through his disheveled hair and led Dean to the kitchen.

Dean followed, and Gabriel noticed as he pulled two bottles of beer from the refrigerator that Dean's hands were shaking. He opened one of the bottles and placed it in front of Dean and spoke quietly.

"Dean, calm down. Sam is fine. You're making things right with him, and he is happy and well. Take a deep breath, and let it out slowly."

Dean gulped air down, and Gabriel was a little afraid the other man might hyperventilate. He tapped Dean's forehead firmly, and Dean jumped a little.

"Slow, calm breaths." Gabriel instructed.

Dean shook himself then, and nodded. He slowed his breathing down, and then took a swig of the beer.

"Thanks. This has been a hell of a day." Dean said, voice rough.

"I believe it. How long have you been dealing with an alcoholic on your own?" Gabriel asked gently.

Dean sighed.

"Sam 13 when he started drinking. He stopped for few years in there, then he used Sammy coming out as an excuse to pick it back up. So all told...fourteen years." Dean admitted.

Gabriel shook his head.

"And in the process, you have neglected your own life, yes? Not dating, because you never know when John may call needing help, not going out, because someone has to keep an eye on him, totally isolating yourself except for a few old friends because you already have more than you can bear to deal with on your plate." he correctly surmised.

Dean squeezed his eyes shut for a minute, and nodded.

"And John doesn't get any better, does he?" Gabriel probed.

Dean shook his head no, unable to speak now.

"Dean, your father will never get better until he is forced to deal with the consequences of his actions. He must be allowed to hit rock bottom so he can see the need for help. Then he has to fix himself. No one can do it for him." Gabriel told him gently.

"She asked me to look after them.." Dean whispered.

"Dean, you were what, 18 when your mother died?" Dean nodded yes. "I know your mother meant well. I would guess that she was more concerned about all of you keeping an emotional connection than she was your literal physical well- being. But it was not a fair request to make of you. You were a grieving child. You were in no position to be the man of the house. And Dean," Gabriel made sure Dean was eye to eye with him. "The best and only way to help John is to make him face his choices. You must _stop_ taking care of him so he can get better."

Dean choked a little and nodded, looking down at his beer. Gabriel saw the tear splash onto the counter top, and he slid a box of Kleenex over without comment. Dean grabbed a few, and mopped his face up.

"You need to start _your_ life, Dean. You've given enough." Gabriel told him.

"I know. It…it's getting to me. I hate John sometimes. A lotta times. I want to live the way I want to and stop worrying about making him worse if I step outta line." Dean said.

Gabriel raised an eyebrow at that.

"May I ask you a question, Dean?"

Dean nodded apprehension in his eyes.

"Are you gay?" Gabriel asked.

Dean flushed and looked down again.

"I…I don't know. Bi at the very least. I've been with women, and a lot of them, but I never really feel anything for them. They're pretty to look at, the sex is okay, but there's never anything deeper than that." Dean told him.

"Are you sexually attracted to men?" Gabriel continued.

Dean nodded yes again.

"Have you acted on it?" Gabriel checked.

"A couple of times. Never went all the way, but God, I wanted to. I just kept wondering what would happen if John found out." Dean shuddered a little at the thought. "I couldn't face the bender I knew he'd go on."

"So you resisted, figuring it was easier to suppress your own longings and put off your own happiness than put up with John's meltdown." Gabriel concluded.

"Pretty much." Dean sighed.

A voice came from the bedroom door then.

"Dean? What are you doing here?" Sam yawned and stretched as he walked into the kitchen, clad in just his boxers. He automatically hefted Gabriel onto a countertop so he could conveniently press his face into his neck. Gabriel made an exasperated but amused noise, and held Sam close.

"Must you heft me like a sack of potatoes?" Gabriel asked.

"Sorry, Gabe. You're short." Sam said, voice muffled by Gabriel's neck.

"I am _not_ short. 5'8 is perfectly average. You are overgrown." Gabriel corrected.

Dean huffed out a laugh and shook his head.

"You shoulda seen him as a kid. Short and scrawny. I have no idea what the hell happened." he told Gabriel.

Sam kept his head on Gabriel's shoulder, but turned toward Dean.

"How'd you find me? What's going on?"

Dean took a deep breath and explained. He started with his "discussion" with John, and went straight through, telling Sam about his sexuality, and all the years John had been the focus of his life. Sam clung to Gabriel as Dean spoke, and the older man stroked his back gently. When Dean finally fell silent, he worked up the nerve to meet Sam's eyes. Sam looked stricken, and heart broken. He'd begun to realize Dean had had a rough time as they talked earlier that day, but until that moment, Sam had no idea how bad it had been.

"Dean, you _can't_ do this anymore. You have to let me help you, whether Dad likes it or not." Sam said.

"No, Sammy. Neither of us is cleaning up his messes anymore. Gabe is right. He has to sink or swim on his own. He'll get better or he won't, but if we keep following him around and keeping him out of trouble he doesn't have a prayer of getting better." Dean told him.

Sam nodded, and he looked proud of his brother, but it was tinged with sadness. It broke his heart to think of all the years Dean had spent on John. Gabriel turned Sam's face to him, and captured his lips in a deep, gentle kiss before he spoke.

"Not your fault, Sam. Focus on the future." he said quietly.

Sam drew a deep, shuddering breath and nodded. It amazed him a little, how quickly Gabriel had already figured him out. He joined their lips again, then pressed his face back into Gabriel's neck. Gabriel stroked his back and looked at Dean.

"We haven't had dinner yet. I think we'll just order something. Would you like to join us?" he invited.

Dean smiled a little.

"Only if Sammy puts on some pants."

Sam woke up the next morning to his cell phone ringing. He groaned and reached for it. The screen had the police dispatch number on it, and he sighed. _This can't possibly be good._ He flipped the phone open, and spoke.

"Winchester….where?...Is Detective Milton there yet?...Well has she been contacted?...For God's sake, get her there! I'll be there in half an hour." Sam snapped the phone closed, and closed his eyes for minute. He opened them when a gentle hand stroked his chest and touched his cheek.

"There's another one?" Gabriel commented.

"Yeah. I gotta get a shower and get moving. What are the chances you could come with me and look the scene over?" Sam asked.

"I can do that. My first appointment isn't until 10:00am. Why don't we grab a shower. Do you have spare clothes in your car?" Gabriel checked.

"Yeah. I always carry a few things in case of pissed off prostitutes or bleeders. Hold on." Sam went into the living room and nudged Dean awake where he lay snoring on the couch. Dean blinked his eyes open and stretched.

"Dude, it better not be as early as it feels." he told Sam.

"Sorry, Dean. I just called to a murder scene. I have to get moving. I have some clothes in the trunk of the Charger; could you get them for me while Gabe and I grab a shower?" Sam asked.

Dean was going to make a snarky comment about the joint shower until he saw the stress in Sam's eyes.

"It's a bad one?" Dean said.

"Yeah. Don't repeat this, but there's a serial killer taking out women around here. This is the fifth body." Sam told him.

"Shit. Go get your shower, dude. I'll toss the clothes on the bed." Dean promised.

"Thanks man." Sam went back into the bedroom and headed to the attached bathroom where he heard the shower running. He opened the stall and Gabriel stood under the water, naked and wet. Sam bit back a sigh, wishing to God he had time to appreciate the view in front of him. He just pulled his boxers off though, and stepped into the shower with the other man. They exchanged a few kisses as they hurried to wash up, but neither allowed things to get out of hand. Sam got out first, and as he dried off, he called out to Gabriel.

"You free for lunch, Gabe?"

"I doubt it. I have to check on a young woman who's been hospitalized. I'll most likely have to do it during the lunch hour." Gabriel called back.

"Dinner?" Sam asked, pulling his pants on.

"That would work. Castiel will be joining us." Gabriel told him, turning the shower off.

"Oh good. I wanna meet him." Sam said. He was strapping his gun harness on now and kissed Gabriel as the older man came out wrapped in a towel. "God, Gabe…you are testing my self- control." Sam trailed a finger- tip down the doctor's wet, naked chest.

Gabriel grinned and grabbed Sam's hand, kissing his fingers.

"Behave. We have a limited amount of time. Why don't you go hunt up the granola bars I have. We can grab a cup of coffee on the way to the scene." Gabriel told him.

Sam grinned back and stepped out into the living room. He heard the upstairs shower running and figured he knew where Dean was. Then there was a crash and a curse in the kitchen. Sam was instantly alert. He drew his gun, and crept into the kitchen door way. There was a black haired man rifling through the cupboards. He had his back to Sam, and the detective released the safety on his fire arm and pointed it at the man.

"Put your hands on the back of your head and turn slowly." Sam instructed in a dangerously calm voice.

The man yelped and jumped. He spun around, and shrieked when he saw the gun.

"Oh my God! Who are you? What have you done with my brother! GABRIEL! Are you alright? If you hurt my brother I will use that gun on you!" the man snapped.

Sam realized then that he'd seen a younger version of this man in pictures on Gabriel's wall. He turned the safety back on and lowered the gun, feeling like an ass.

"You're Castiel…shit, I am so sorry. It's the cop instinct. I'm Sam Winchester, I don't know if Gabriel has mentioned me or not." Sam told him.

The man sagged a little, and actually tried to smile. Sam noticed his trembling though. He couldn't much blame him.

"Yes, I am. And yes, he has. I guess I know my brother is protected." Castiel said.

"God, I am sorry. Are you okay?" Sam asked.

Before Castiel could answer, Gabriel came hurrying in. He saw Sam putting his gun back into the harness and looking guilty, and Castiel's shaking form. Gabriel jumped to the right conclusion, and quickly hugged Castiel.

"Hey, Castiel…calm down. Sam isn't going to hurt you. I'm right here. Relax, little brother…" Gabriel was rocking his baby brother gently, and Castiel was clutching him. Sam watched and cocked an eyebrow. He knew what he was looking at. Someone had hurt Gabriel's little brother badly. He made a mental note to find out who so he could make their lives a living hell, then ventured a gentle touch to Castiel's back.

"I am _so_ sorry, Castiel. I promise, I would never hurt Gabriel, or you. I just wasn't expecting to find anyone in the kitchen, because my brother is in the shower. My gun is in its holster and you're safe, I promise." Sam used all the soothing phrases he'd learned in his training to calm a frightened victim, and Gabriel gave Sam a small smile. He recognized what Sam was doing.

Castiel pulled back slowly, but kept his hand in his brothers.

"It's fine. It was just a shock to have a guy pointing a gun at me." Castiel tried to joke.

"You have some serious nerve." Sam grinned at Castiel. "I thought you were gonna try to attack me, gun or not."

"I thought you might have hurt Gabriel." Castiel explained.

"Like I said; serious nerves." Sam smiled.

Dean came in then, hair wet and wearing his clothes from yesterday.

"Used your shower dude." he told Gabriel. He turned to Castiel then, and grinned. "Hey. I'm Dean."

"This is my little brother, Castiel." Gabriel said. "Castiel, this is Sam's older brother."

Dean made a note that stunning eyes must run in the family. Gabriel's were that intense amber, and Castiel's were the bluest Dean had ever seen.

"So what's going on? I thought you two had to get to a crime scene?" Dean asked.

"Fuck! I forgot. Gabriel, why don't you stay here with Castiel. I-" Castiel cut Sam off.

"No. Go, it's alright. I'm fine. Go, Gabriel. I'll let myself out." Castiel told his brother.

"Are you sure?" Gabriel asked.

"Yes, I'm fine." Castiel promised.

"Hey, why don't we go grab some breakfast?" Dean suggested to Castiel. "We can spill the dirt on each other's brothers."

Castiel smiled at that, and Gabriel moaned.

"Oh yes. This ends well." the doctor told Sam.

Sam laughed, and clapped Dean's back, then held a hand out to Castiel.

"It was great to meet you. Again, I am really sorry about the gun." Sam said.

"Gun? What the hell did you do, Sammy?" Dean asked, cracking up.

Castiel joined Dean's laugh, and shook Sam's hand.

"Don't worry about it. We can talk more at dinner tonight." he told Sam.

Sam grinned back and Gabriel hugged his little brother before he hurried out the door after Sam.

Dean grinned at Castiel and shook his head.

"Brother's. Whattya gonna do?" he asked.

Castiel chuckled and Dean dug his keys out of his pocket.

"So…breakfast?" he asked Castiel.

Dean noticed the moment of hesitation, the flicker of fear that crossed Castiel's face. He frowned a little. Dean knew haunted when he saw it. He placed a gentle hand on Castiel's shoulder.

"Hey, you don't know a thing about me. If you aren't comfortable with getting something to eat, that is fine. It's totally understandable. I don't want you to feel obligated because our brothers are schtupping. We have plenty of time to get to know each other. I have a feeling those two are gonna be a permanent thing." Dean said.

Castiel looked relieved, and smiled a little.

"So do I. Gabriel was more like himself than I've seen him in a long time just now. It's nice to see." Castiel finally met Dean's eyes. "I wouldn't mind getting breakfast, but would you mind if I drove?" Castiel asked.

"Sure. Why don't you grab your car and follow me? I know a great place if you're game."Dean suggested.

Castiel looked relieved, and nodded. The two men left then, Castiel locking the house up as they went.

The two men drove to Harvelle's, and Dean grinned at Castiel as they walked into the restaurant.

"Sammy and I grew up in this place. Our mother and the owner were best friends, and Ellen still orders us around like we're 6 year olds." Dean told him.

Castiel gave Dean an odd, sad smile and Dean paused for a minute.

"I said something wrong, didn't I?" Dean asked.

"Not exactly. We can talk inside." Castiel answered.

Ellen came hurrying out when the two men walked in, and hugged Dean.

"Well, boy?" she asked?

Dean laughed and hugged her back.

"We had a long talk. We're good El." he said.

"Well good. That means I don't have to kick your ass. Take a seat boys. Pancakes?" she checked.

"Yup. That okay with you, Cas?" Dean asked.

Castiel smiled a little and nodded. Dean led him to the same table Sam and Gabriel had occupied the night before and they both sat down.

"So…what's Gabriel like?" Dean asked.

Castiel thought for a few moments, and then spoke.

"Well, he's amazing. He's taken care of me all my life and he never once complained. He put himself through medical school, he got two doctorates, and he took care of my mother through all of it. He's a wonderful man." Castiel told him.

Dean lifted an eyebrow, and grinned a little. He recognized little brother worship when he saw it. Then the part about Castiel and Gabriel's mother sank in.

"Why was he taking care of you mother?" Dean asked.

Castiel sighed.

"My mother is a paranoid schizophrenic. It started after I was born. Gabriel was only 5 years old, but he tried his best to take care of me. My Uncle Michael moved in when I was 4 and things got better, but Gabriel was the one who always _loved_ me. Uncle Michael thought we were Mommy's punishment for her lifestyle. But Gabriel always wanted me around. He would tuck me in at night and read to me. He just…he was the parent. He took care of the emotional things Michael didn't bother with. Mommy loved us, and she tried, but she was so delusional, it was hard to be around her." he explained.

Dean gave a low whistle, and looked sympathetic.

"Jeez. That sounds like it was hell for everybody. How is your mom now?" Dean asked.

"She lives in a really nice facility. They take good care of her, and keep her safe. She's extremely sick, and it was just the only way." Castiel answered.

"Hey, her safety has gotta come first. I imagine it's probably easier for her to live somewhere where everything is predictable and controlled." Dean said.

"It really is. She still has rough patches, but they know how to help her when it happens." Castiel glanced up as the waitress approached and waited for her to lay the stacks of pancakes and syrup in front of them. Once they were alone again, he looked at Dean.

"So…what's your family like?" Castiel asked.

Dean sighed.

"My mother died of breast cancer when I was 18. Sammy was only 13. Our father is…John's a piece of work. Two fisted drinker, and he put Sammy through hell when the kid came out. Sammy is a great guy though. Smart as a whip and a hard worker. He knew he wanted to be a cop and help people so he worked his ass of and went for it. He's been alone too long though. I'm glad he met Gabe." Dean told him.

Castiel smiled this time. He recognized an older brother's pride in his baby brother.

"So what do you do?" Castiel asked.

"I own an auto repair shop. We do engines, body work, specialty cars, that kind of stuff. How about you?" Dean asked.

Castiel looked pained, and embarrassed for a minute.

"I…I don't work. My Uncle Michael died in a car accident several years ago. He left me a large insurance check. I live off that for now." he said quietly.

"Oh…sorry to hear about your uncle. Nothing wrong with taking a little time to relax and get to know yourself though." Dean told him.

Castiel stared at his pancakes, then drew a deep breath.

"I used to be an event planner. I loved it. I had to quit after my last relationship though. He…he abused me. Alastair and I were together for 2 years, and they were the worst of my life. When I finally got strong enough to leave him, he hunted me down and beat me nearly to death. I was in the hospital for a month, and…and after that I was afraid of working on my own. I couldn't make myself go and meet clients because I was always so scared of being alone with a stranger. I'm getting better, but…but I still can't make myself be alone with people I don't know." Castiel sounded ashamed, and when he looked up, Dean looked angry.

"That guy sounds like a real piece of shit, Cas. You didn't deserve that crap, you know that, right?" Dean checked. Castiel managed a smile, and nodded. "Tell me that bastard wound up in prison."

"He had a good lawyer. He got 2 years for assault." Castiel said. "He's already out."

Dean cursed and shook his head.

"Tell Sammy about him, okay Cas? He'll keep an eye on him, and if the fucker steps outta line once Sam'll take care of him. Unless I get there first." Dean looked grim, and determined.

Castiel actually smiled for real this time.

"I'm sure Gabriel will tell Sam all about it. He nearly hunted Alastair down himself after the beating." Castiel told him.

"I don't blame him. You're his kid brother. It's his job." Dean stated.

Castiel chuckled at that.

"I'm 34. I can actually take care of myself." he assured Dean.

"Yeah, Sammy is 31. And he thinks he's big stuff now. But I got news for you, little brothers are the same snot nosed little whiners at 30 they were at 3." Dean grinned.

Castiel laughed at that, and shook his head.

"I'll keep that in mind. And I'm sure Gabriel would be willing to mother me until I'm old and gray. The truth is I miss working though." Castiel sighed.

Dean looked thoughtful for a minute.

"Hey, do you know how to do book keeping? Office type stuff?" he asked Castiel.

"Yes. I worked in an office throughout college. Why?"

"My secretary was skimming off the top so I had to fire her. I haven't had time to hunt for a new one. You'd be working in front of the shop, so you wouldn't be alone. It's customer service stuff and if you can do event planning, you can do this. Even if you just wanted to until you go back to your old gig, you would be doing me a huge favor." Dean told him.

Castiel blinked a little, then smiled slowly.

"Are you serious?" he asked Dean.

"Absolutely, man. You want the job, it's yours." Dean said.

Castiel had to blink for a different reason this time. Dean pretended not to notice, and grinned at him.

"So whattdya say? You game?" he asked.

"Yes…I think I am." Castiel answered.

"Awesome. If you have time you can follow me to the shop after breakfast and I can show you around." Dean proposed.

Castiel smiled brilliantly and Dean grinned back. They ate together, and talked about the shop, their brother's and then exchanged stories of embarrassing things their brother's had done. As he drove to his shop later, Castiel following him, it occurred to Dean that he couldn't remember the last time he'd had that much fun.

"Oh, don't worry. I'll get a background check run on the little piece of crap and he won't get near Castiel again." Sam looked angry as he and Gabriel drove toward the latest crime scene. Gabriel had filled Sam in on Castiel's past, and the younger detective had a look on his face that didn't bode well for Alastair.

Gabriel looked relieved. The fact that the animal that hurt his brother roamed free again was a huge source of stress for the doctor.

"Thank you, Sam. That…that's a weight off my shoulders." Gabriel said.

Sam reached over, and closed one of Gabriel's hands in his.

"Gabe, if there's anything I can do to make things better for you, I will." Sam told him gently.

Gabriel leaned his head back on the seat and smiled at Sam.

"I know you will. You have a good heart, Sam." Gabriel said quietly.

"I don't know about _that_." Sam chuckled. "I just like seeing you happy."

"Hmmm. Well, _I _ know. And you do seem to have a knack for making me happy. I was nearly delirious a few times last night." Gabriel grinned.

Sam blushed red and laughed.

"Thank God Dean is such a heavy sleeper or it could have gotten embarrassing." he said. Sam turned then, and sighed. "Aw hell."

"What?" Gabriel asked.

"We're almost there. Time to be professional." Sam told him.

Gabriel leaned over, and kissed Sam's cheek.

"I leave my personal life at home, but not my feelings. They won't change, Sam." he whispered.

Sam swallowed and touched Gabriel's cheek.

"I know. Neither will mine." Sam said softly.

Sam removed his hand as they pulled up to an alley surrounded ringed with police cars, and the two men climbed out of the car. Anna met them as they walked toward the scene, and she looked a little pale.

"She's over here. We have an ID already. Her name is Taylor Majors. She's 18. Guys he…"Anna paused and swallowed. "…he did a number on this poor girl."

Sam approached the body with Gabriel, feeling apprehensive. He was trying to brace himself for something that left Anna shaken. She was a veteran cop, and not much could throw her. But when Sam saw the small body lying in the alley, he blanched and cursed.

"Jesus Christ…" Sam whispered.

It wasn't just the age of the girl, or the damage to her body. It was the look on her face. There was no question about when the damage to her small frame was inflicted. The look of pain and fear was frozen on her face for all eternity.

Gabriel closed his eyes for a moment after he saw her, and drew a steadying breath. He knelt next to her, and forced himself to look at every inch of her ruined body.

"I am so sorry little one." the doctor whispered. He felt a brief brush to his shoulder that he knew was Sam, and he was grateful for the gesture, professional or not. The sight in front of him was evil on a level he had never seen and it shook Gabriel to his core.

When he was done examining her, Gabriel pulled Sam and Anna aside.

"He's getting angrier. The murders aren't giving him the high he wanted, and he's spinning out of control. Brutality of this level…"Gabriel stopped and shook his head, trying to calm himself. "...he's devolving. Soon he'll be on a spree. He'll grab any girl he can and do whatever he can to her. I'm going to clear my schedule at the office and dedicate my time to this until he's found. I'll have a profile for you by noon. He _has_ to be found. As soon as humanly possible. Sam, the FBI has to be called in, for man power if nothing else."

Anna looked disgusted.

"I already tried to get them called in again. The brass won't hear of it. We are on our own." she told them.

Sam suddenly walked down the alley and there was a crash as a dumpster flew into a wall.

"GOD DAMN IT! WHAT THE _FUCK_ AM I SUPPOSED TO TELL THIS ONE'S PARENT'S? HUH? SORRY ABOUT YOUR 18 YEAR OLD DAUGHTER, I'D FIND THE BASTARD THAT RIPPED HER UP BUT IT WOULD'NT BE GOOD FOR THE SHERRIFF'S NEXT FUCKING RUN FOR OFFICE?"he shouted.

There was silence in the alley as CSI's and uniformed officers all stared at Sam. They looked shocked, but understanding. Anna and Gabriel hurried down the alley toward Sam, Anna yelling over her shoulder as she went,

"What the hell are you idiots gawking at? Get back to work!"

There was a flurry of movement then, and Anna and Gabriel reached Sam. He was leaning on his hands against the brick wall, and his head was hanging. Gabriel laid a hand on his back and spoke quietly.

"Sammy…Sammy, look at me, please."

Sam looked over, face ashen and eyes haunted.

"We will find him. You have to keep yourself together until we do. That is the one thing you can do for these girls; make sure he doesn't get away with it." Gabriel told him quietly.

"Gabe, I just wanna go home and crawl back into bed with you and forget all this shit. This is killing me." Sam sounded tortured; exhausted.

"I know, Sammy. But you would never forgive yourself if you did that. That is not who you are. You will keep it together because I will not let you fall apart. We will get each other through this, I promise." Gabriel whispered.

Sam closed his eyes, and Gabriel kept a surreptitious hand on his back till he was calm. Anna didn't say a word to her partner about what she just witnessed between the two men. If this guy made her friend happy, it worked for her. Sam sure as hell had earned a little happiness by now. Once Sam was calm, he stood back up and brushed his hands off. Gabriel noticed his scraped up knuckles then.

"For God's sake, Sam! Did you punch that dumpster across the alley?" he asked.

"Yeah. I did." Sam admitted.

"Brilliant Winchester." Anna told him. "C'mon you idiot, there's an ambulance here, get that cleaned up."

"It's fine. Jesus. We have more important things to worry about." Sam protested.

"Sam."

That was all Gabriel had to say, and Sam huffed and went to the bus. Gabriel supervised as an EMT cleaned up Sam's hand and bandaged it.

As they drove to tell a set of parents their daughter wasn't coming home, Gabriel called his secretary and cleared his schedule. When he was done, Sam glanced at him.

"Thank you for doing this." he said quietly.

"For doing what? This is why I became a psychiatrist. I may have an office full of complaining rich people most days, but my goal was always to participate in law enforcement." Gabriel told him.

"Not just that." Sam reached down and took Gabriel's hand in his for a minute.

"I know." Gabriel said. "But no thanks are needed for that."

Sam managed a small smile as they pulled up to a quiet looking house. He looked at the smaller man then as he spoke,

"Get ready for the worst hour of your life."

By the time noon came around, and Sam had gathered the other officers to hear what Gabriel had to say, he had a grim, angry expression on his face that seemed etched there permanently. Gabriel glanced at the detective, and forced himself not to let his worry show. Once everyone was in a meeting room, Sam stood up.

"This is Dr. Novak. He's a forensic psychiatrist, and this is not his first rodeo. I've spoken to several other departments he's helped out, and they all promise that he could be the person that breaks this case for us. So shut up, sit down, and listen. Gabriel, go ahead."

Gabriel rose to his feet then. He glanced around and saw faces of people who were willing to listen. Girls in their town were dying, and they wanted it to end.

"The man we're looking for is between 25 and 35. Most likely closer to 25. He is Caucasian. He does not fit in socially. People who have met this man will remember him. It might be something he said, or did, or the odd way he interacted with those around him, but he stuck out. He is always angry, and he lashes out at things that won't upset a normal person. He is extremely aggressive. But the most noticeable trait he will have is an intense hatred for women. If you are a female officer, you will never meet him, because he will avoid you with a will. If he is somehow forced to interact with you, he will be hostile, and rude. He is unemployed, because he can't hold a job in his current state. I cannot emphasize this next part enough, he _will_ be armed with some type of weapon, and if he feels cornered, he _will_ use it. He had little to no self -control, and he won't hesitate to try killing anyone who attempts to stop him." Gabriel told them.

An officer raised his hand.

"What is it, Tran?" Sam asked.

"Dr. Novak, is there some way to narrow the suspect pool before we start looking for him? I mean, we know where he hunts, but would he have priors or a likely past we could look into? Something that might have predicted he'd do this?" A young Asian man spoke, and Gabriel raised an eyebrow.

"That is an excellent question, Officer Tran. And the answer is yes." Gabriel picked up a stack of papers and began to pass them out. "These are men that fit the profile. They have prior assaults on women, and animal abuse charges as children. They also had problems throughout school with fighting and bullying. The first 28 are men who are from the area near where the victims were abducted. The next 34 are from this city and the surrounding suburbs." Gabriel said.

The officers all looked chagrined as they perused the long list, but they also looked angry and determined.

"This guy most likely won't hunt tonight. We're still doubling patrols though. NO ONE GOES OFF ON THEIR OWN. Especially female officers. If you have a reason to stop any guy on this list, you keep both eyes on him. Am I clear?" Sam asked.

Everyone nodded, and as they filed out, Anna looked at Gabriel and Sam.

"Well. I guess now we wait."

For the next month, waiting became habit. Sam worked 16 hour days, and Gabriel stuck by him. Every cop on the force was reaching epic levels of frustration as 3 more girls died, and the press got involved. The pressure was hideous, and the city was held in a grip of terror.

Dean and Castiel both worried about their brothers. Sam was losing weight, and his eyes had constant circles under them. Gabriel was tense, and short with almost everyone. Sam was the only exception. On the rare occasions Dean and Castiel saw the two men alone together, Gabriel would be holding Sam's hand, or touching his back or arm. They kept in constant physical contact, as if they would shatter and fall to pieces without each other. They slept in the same bed every night, whether there was sex or not. The two of them wrapped themselves around each other as if to block out the nightmare, if only for a few brief hours.

So Dean and Castiel did what they could for their brothers. The two of them had become good friends, and Castiel loved his job. On the rare occasions Dean and Castiel saw Gabriel and Sam, they kept things upbeat, telling them about how well things were going in the shop, and how much they were both enjoying their work. They saw to it that neither Sam nor Gabriel had to worry about them, and as frustrating as it was, that was all they could do. Dean was scared for his younger brother though. Sam was driven; obsessed with finding the bastard hurting these girls no matter what it took. Dean worried that the price would be his baby brother's sanity and well -being. The only upside was that Dean was so focused on Sam that when John would start demanding drunken attention, he felt no guilt or hesitation in shutting the door in his face.

One afternoon, Sam was in his patrol car with Anna when they got a call from dispatch. A young woman was heard screaming in an apartment building in the center of the serial killers hunting grounds. Sam flipped on his lights and sirens and drove like Lucifer himself was after them. When the two detectives got to the building, a young woman came staggering down the dilapidated stairs, sobbing for help. As she stumbled down the stairwell, a man with a knife came tearing after her, and when Sam saw him, he aimed his gun and shouted,

"Stop right there! Drop the knife!"

The man met Sam's eyes, and the detective knew, he _knew _he was looking at a monster. The man turned and tore back up the stairs, and Sam cursed. He was in a building full of people; the last thing he wanted to do was shoot blindly.

"Get her out of here and call for backup!" Sam yelled at Anna, tearing off up the stairs.

Anna cursed too, but she ushered the girl out to the car. She grabbed her radio and started barking out orders.

"We have the suspect and Detective Winchester in pursuit, repeat, we have the suspect and an officer is in pursuit. The suspect is armed, and all cars in the area should respond!" Anna heard something then that made her blood run cold, and she barked into the radio again. "Shot's fired! Repeat, shot's fired!"

A squad car screamed up then, and Officer Tran ran out. Anna pushed the girl to his partner, and ran to the building, Tran on her heels. She cursed every step she took as she and the uniformed man were forced to pause at every corner and check every stair well. They got to the third floor when she saw two bodies in the hall. Then she and Tran ran, and as she moved, Anna prayed to anyone who might be listening. _Not Sam. Please, not my partner._

Gabriel was at the police station reviewing more suspect files when the radio crackled out its message. The station erupted into action, and the doctor ran to an officer he knew as the woman left the building.

"I'm coming with you." he told her.

She knew enough about Dr. Novak not to argue. She just nodded, and they sped off. They were half way there when Officer Tran's voice came over the radio. _We need a bus! We have an officer down! Repeat, we have an officer down! The son of a bitch stabbed Detective Winchester! Send a Goddamned bus!_

Gabriel's world came to a sickening halt for a minute. _Oh God, I love him and I never told him…_ The car he was in suddenly sped up even more, and he snapped out of his trance. Then he picked up his cell phone, and dialed.

Dean was under a 69 Mustang when Castiel came running into the garage. He was white to the lips, and tears were on his cheeks.

"Dean…we have to go! Sammy's been stabbed! Hurry!"

For the rest of their lives, neither Dean nor Gabriel would be able to recall one detail about their ride to the hospital. By the time Gabriel got to the crime scene, Sam's ambulance had pulled away, and he was forced to ride with Officer Tran. Castiel drove Dean, and both men arrived around the same time. Gabriel was a familiar face at the hospital, and he snagged the first ER nurse he saw and asked where Sam was. She told him, and he and Dean ran through the halls to the waiting area outside surgery. Anna was there, and her eyes were red. She stood when she saw Dean and Gabriel and hurried to them.

"The bastard stabbed him…at least twice. There was so much blood, and…"she stopped when she saw the looks on Dean and Gabriel's faces, and drew a calming breath. "The doc's said they think the knife pierced a lung, but they aren't sure."

Dean grabbed fistfuls of hair and paced, cursing under his breath. Gabriel stood stock still, and Castiel went and pulled his brother close.

"If he dies, I won't be able to keep doing this…I _can't _without him…I love him Castiel, and I never told him… I thought it was too soon…I never told him…" Gabriel lost his legendary composure then, and shocked his baby brother by breaking down and sobbing on his shoulder. Castiel couldn't remember ever seeing Gabriel cry. He held his older brother close, and began to pray.

Sam opened his eyes to lights and confusion.

"Detective Winchester, cough please, I want to remove your ventilator tube."

_Ventilator tube? Why am I on a ventilator? _Sam coughed though, and there was intense discomfort as something was pulled out of his throat. _What happened? Why can't I remember?_

"You were stabbed 3 times Detective, remember? Your lung was punctured, but you'll recover. You need to rest now. This will help you sleep."

Before Sam could protest, a man in a white coat injected something in a tube. Then darkness closed over Sam again.

The next time Sam woke up, someone was holding his hand. It was Gabriel. The older man was asleep in a chair that was shoved up next to the bed, and he was holding Sam's hand. Gabriel's head rested against Sam's thigh, and he looked exhausted. Dean and Castiel were on a couch leaning on each other and sleeping.

"Gabriel? Hey, Gabe…" Sam whispered.

The older man sat up immediately.

"Sam! Oh thank God…how do you feel?" Gabriel asked softly.

"Sore…tired. But I'm okay. Thirsty as hell."

Gabriel reached over and hit the call button.

"The doctor needs to look at you then you can have a drink, okay?" he said.

"Can I have a kiss without the doctor's permission?" Sam managed to grin a little.

Gabriel got an expression on his face like Sam had never seen, then leaned down and brushed their lips together.

"That I can do. God Sam…I thought I was going to lose you…" Gabriel whispered.

"Oh, Gabe…I-"

Sam was cut off by a doctor walking into the room. He smiled when he saw Sam awake and walked over, pulling the curtain around the bed as he approached.

"Well, Detective. Back in the land of the living I see. I'm Dr. Curtis. How do you feel?" he asked.

"I'm sore, but I'm okay. What the hell happened?" Sam asked.

"Do you remember anything?" Gabriel asked.

Sam thought hard for a minute. Then his face lit up.

"I was chasing down the perp! It was him! I rounded the corner on the third floor, and he jumped out at me and stabbed me! I think I got a shot off…tell me he didn't get away." Sam said.

"You got him Sammy. The bullet went through his shoulder. He'll live." Gabriel told him. "More is the pity."

"Was it him, Gabriel? Did we stop him?" Sam asked.

"Yes, Sammy. You stopped him. Anna found the shoes the girls had been wearing at his apartment. It's him. You're a hero." Gabriel said softly, stroking his cheek.

"Yes you are, Detective." the doctor agreed. "That man is a monster. You saved many innocent girls when you caught him. Now I need to get a look at your injuries, alright?"

Dean and Castiel woke up during the exam, and as everyone fussed over Sam, he felt Gabriel's eyes on him. Sam turned his head, and the older man was standing back a little so Dean and Castiel could greet him, and watching Sam. He had the same expression he'd had on his face earlier, and Sam smiled at him. Gabriel smiled back, and Sam kept their eyes locked as he was poked and prodded. When the exam was done, Sam looked at the doctor.

"So..when can I go home?" he asked.

"In a few days. We need to keep an eye on your lung function. But we'll be getting you out of bed soon, so you'll be back to your old self soon." the doctor promised.

Sam sighed with relief at that, and closed his eyes. He was suddenly exhausted again. As he drifted back into sleep, he felt a familiar hand stroking his cheek, and smelled Gabriel's cologne. He sighed with a small wince then, and slept.

Sam was in the hospital for 4 more days. He was hailed a hero by the press, much to his irritation, and when he was pushed into a press conference he made sure that credit was spread over the entire department, Gabriel included. He also took a month off work to recover and pester Gabriel.

That was a subject that worried him. Gabriel was acting oddly. Dean had sat Sam down and told him about Gabriel's breakdown. He also filled his younger brother in on how the psychiatrist had refused to leave Sam's side. Castiel had to beg his older brother to go and eat, shower and rest for few hours each day. But Gabriel was never gone for more than 3 hours, and he rarely slept. And since Sam had gone home, Gabriel still at his side, the older man seemed tense, and shaken. He seemed uncertain, and that was so unlike Gabriel Sam wasn't sure what to do.

Sam had been home 2 weeks and was finally declared 100%. As soon as that happened, he drug Gabriel back to bed and stripped naked, telling Gabriel "I wanna feel you for a week when we're done." Gabriel did his best to make that happen; touching, kissing and licking every inch of Sam before he finally slid into the other man's body. Then he kept Sam on the edge for longer than he ever had. When Sam finally came, wailing Gabriel's name as he poured and pulsed, Gabriel kissed and soothed Sam through it. Sam realized with a moan that Gabriel hadn't come yet. He was still thrusting and touching Sam as the younger man whimpered with each nudge of his prostate. Soon the detective was hard again, and thrashing beneath Gabriel.

"Gabe! God! Oh God…please…nnnghhhh…Gabriel…" Sam clutched Gabriel and shook with every thrust. Soon the older man reached down between them and stroked Sam till he exploded again, trying to shout his lovers name as he spurted harder than he ever had.

Sam was whimpering through the aftershocks and gasping for air when the strained, desperate sounds Gabriel was making cut through the haze. The older man still hadn't come, and Sam forced his eyes opened and watched his face. Gabriel was covered in sweat, and his eyes were clenched shut as he panted and whimpered. He was still thrusting, and Sam ran his hands down Gabriel's back, realizing then every muscle was tense, and tight. He also saw that moisture on Gabriel's face was a mix of sweat and tears.

"Gabriel, open your eyes." Sam whispered.

The older man did, and the look that filled the amber eyes staring down at Sam was desperate, and needy.

"Sam…" Gabriel whimpered.

"Gabriel, relax angel…you're too tense…" Sam stroked Gabriel's back, and kissed his wet cheeks. "I'm here…I'm here and you're not losing me…keep looking at me…" Gabriel gave a sob, but kept his eyes locked with Sam's and thrust deeper. "I love you, Gabriel…I will always love you, angel…come for me…come for me, love."

That was all it took. Gabriel buried himself one more time and came with a sound that was a cross between a sob and a scream. He collapsed onto Sam when it ended and shook as he wept. Sam held the doctor tight, and kissed any part of him he could connect with. When Gabriel was finally calm, Sam rolled so they were side by side. He looked into the older man's eyes, and stroked his cheek.

"I _do _ love you, Gabriel." Sam whispered. Gabriel shuddered, and buried his face in Sam's neck as he spoke.

"When you were stabbed…and lying in that bed…all I could think was that I almost lost you. That you could have died that day and you never would have known how much I love you. I didn't tell you because it seemed too soon and I didn't want to rush you and risk pushing you away. And when you woke up, I almost told you a thousand times, but I didn't want you to think I was saying it because you were hurt." Gabriel looked up a little when Sam chuckled softly.

"You think too much angel." Sam whispered.

Gabriel huffed out a little laugh then.

"I guess I might. Sam…" he hugged the younger man tight. "Marry me." Gabriel whispered.

Sam pulled back a little, eye's round. Then he grinned.

3 months later

A small crowd was gathered near the edge of the water on a quiet beach. Two men were facing each other; their feet were bare, they both wore black slacks and loose white dress shirts that were untucked. The shorter man reached up to wipe tears off the face of the man he was gazing up at. Then he slid a ring down the taller man's finger. The taller man returned both gestures a few minutes later when his turn came to present his partner with a ring, and then the officiate spoke, and the two men kissed. The taller man wrapped his arms around the smaller man, and the smaller man wrapped his arms around the taller man's neck. As the kiss went on, the smaller man wrapped his legs around the taller man's waist and the small crowd laughed and clapped. The two men looked at each other with such love and devotion, it seemed as if they radiated with some tangible force that tied them together.

Sam looked at Gabriel as they held each other amidst their cheering friends, and neither of them moved to step apart. In fact, Gabriel still had his legs wrapped around Sam's waist.

"I love you Gabriel." Sam whispered.

"I love you, Sammy." Gabriel replied softly.

"Dude! Put mini doctor down so we can get to the cake and the booze!" Dean called out.

Sam and Gabriel both laughed and slowly stepped apart. They followed their friends up the beach, hand in hand toward a large blue tent and as they walked, Sam paused for a minute. Gabriel stopped too, and looked at his new husband. Gabriel touched Sam's cheek.

"Are you okay, Sammy?" he asked.

Sam smiled, and drew Gabriel close to him.

"Yeah…do you remember what I said to you the first night we spent together?" he asked.

Gabriel smiled back now.

"Something about that being the start of the best part of your life?" Gabriel reminisced.

"That was it." Sam said softly. He cupped Gabriel's face in his hands, love in his eyes. "I was right, Gabriel." he whispered.

"I was right."

A/N Oh, I do love Sammy. And Gabriel. And now Dean and Castiel are demanding I show them some love too. So after I finish the sequel to Hunter's and Angel's, I'll be continuing this universe and we'll be seeing where it takes us. Without a doubt we'll see a lot more of Dean, Cas, Sammy and Gabe. And we'll meet Gabe and Cas's mom and sadly, put up with more crap from John. And Alastair will be returning, the big jerk.


End file.
